She's In Love With The Boy
by Secret life of writing
Summary: A sequel to "Letting Her Go". One-shots of what happened before, after, and during the events of "Letting Her Go". Warning please read "Letting Her Go" first before this if you have not done so already. OC.
1. Moving In

**Hey guys I'm back!**

 **So I want to give you guys a heads up before each chapter I'll say weather it's before, after, or during the events of "Letting Her Go". That way theres no confusion. Anyway this is the chapter of how it all started.**

* * *

 **Before**

It's been two years since the Apocalypse has been over and two years since Clem, Luke, Sarah, and Rebecca have moved into their new house in Northern Georgia. Clem was 13 and Sarah was now 16.

It was around eleven thirty on a Saturday. Not much was going on. Clem and Sarah where seated on the porch talking while Luke was doing some work in the front yard.

"So are we still meeting up with the girls later today?" Clem asked Sarah.

"Yeah, I texted Rachel and she said to meet them their around three." Sarah said as she checked her phone.

Just then they heard the door open and Rebecca came out holding a tray with glasses of lemonade on it. "Hey, you girls want a drink?" She asked.  
"Sure." Clem replied.

"Luke! Want something to drink?" Rebecca called to him.

Luke got up from the ground and dusted his jeans off. He walked over and took the glass from Rebecca. "Thanks Becc." He said as he took a drink. "I needed that." He took a seat next to the girls on the step of the porch.

They sat their for a few minutes just enjoying the sunshine. That was until there was the sound of an engine. Clem looked down the road to see what appeared to be a white pickup truck with a bunch of furniture and items packed into it. The truck past by the house and continued down the road causing dust to fly up from the road.

"What the hell?" Luke said in surprise.

"Who do you think that was?" Asked Sarah.

"I'm not sure." Replied Rebecca. "But I'd have to say it looks like we have some new neighbors."

Not many people come out this far to a little town in the middle of no where unless they where lost or moving here. In a little town like this everyone pretty much knew everyone, so seeing a new car was definitely strange.

Luke looked back down the road. The truck had stopped a couple blocks away in front of a house that no one was currently living in. "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to go say hello. What do ya say you guys wanna go see who it is?"

Clem stood up and stretched. "Yeah, sure. It beats sitting around doing nothing."

"I'll get the keys to the truck then." Luke followed Rebecca back into the house.

Just then Rachel came out of her house and across the street to talk to Sarah and Clem. "Hey did you guys just see that truck go by?"

"Yeah it just passed by a few minutes ago." Clem pointed behind her back motioning to the truck. "We think someone new is moving in."

Then Sarah cut in. "We were about to go down there and see who's moving in. Want to come too?"

"Sounds good." Rachel replied. "I'll text the rest of the girls and have them meet us down their to. This is so exciting!" She yelled happily.

Clem rolled her eyes at Rachel's outburst. "I doubt it. What's so exciting about someone new moving in?"

"Don't you want to go see who it is?" Sarah asked.

"I guess." Clem replied, not really seeing the fun in all this.

Rachel gave her a smile. "Come on It'll be fun."

Clem didn't know it yet, but she was about to see how wrong she really was.

* * *

They had all climbed into Luke's truck and drove down to the house that the new people where moving into. Luke parked across the street and got out. Clem hopped out and shut the door behind her followed by Sarah, Rebecca, and Rachel. Luke walked across the street. He couldn't see anyone, but there was a noise coming from behind the truck that was parked in the drive way. It sounded like someone talking. Luke continued to walk around the truck until he saw a woman standing there unloading something. She was about Rebecca's height with long blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Um hello." He tried to say as calmly as possible not wanting to frighten the woman.

She jumped in surprise, dropping the box she had in her hand.

Luckily Luke caught it before it hit the ground. "Whoa sorry their, didn't mean to scare you." He set the box down on the ground and offered his hand out to her. "I'm Luke. Me and my friends just came to say hello." Just then Rebecca walked up with the girls. "We saw you pass by not to long ago. We live in that first house a couple blocks from here."

She shook his hand. "O that's right I saw you in front of your house when we drove by. My names Kelly."

"I'ts a pleasure to meet you." Rebecca said as she shook hands with her. "My names Rebecca. And these are the girls."

"Hi my names Sarah." She said with a smile.  
"And I'm Clementine."

"And my names Rachel." She introduced herself. "I live in the house across the street from them."

"Well it's nice to meet you all." Kelly said. So what can I do for all of you?"

"Actually," Luke started. "We saw that you where moving in and where wondering if you needed help unpacking?"  
"That sure is kind of you, but are you sure?"

"Of course. In a town like this theres always someone whos willing to help out. Everyone here is supper friendly." Replied Luke.

"We'ed love to help out." Said Rebecca.

"Hey Rachel!" A voice shouted. Everyone turned to see Wendy, Abigail, and Skylar walking up.

"Hey girls!" Rachel greeted. "This is Kelley she's the new person moving in."

"Well hi there." Sky greeted. " I'm Skylar, but everyone calls me Sky."

"And I'm Abigail and this is Wendy." Abigail introduced both of them.  
"Sup." Wendy nodded.

"We where told someone new was moving in so we came to help out as well." Sky explained.

"Yeah, sure beats picking up after my dad at home." Wendy said. Remembering how her dad was always breaking stuff by mistake.

"I can't believe how nice everyone is. Well then let's get to it. We can start by unloading everything from the truck and setting it aside on the lawn." Kelly explained. "I'll worry about moving all of it in the house later." She started to untie a piece of furniture from the bed of the truck.

"Sounds like a plan!" Luke started by picking up the box that Kelly had dropped earlier and put it by the front door.

* * *

Soon everyone was carrying boxes and pieces of furniture and setting them on the front lawn, being careful not to break anything.

Pretty soon Sarah struck up a conversation with Clementine. "So what do you think of Kelly? I like her I think she's nice."

"She's alright." Clem shrugged as she picked up another box and carried it over to the door. "I like her."

"Man it seems like we've been doing this for hours." Wendy stated, helping Sky move an old nightstand. "How much stuff can one person have?"

"Wendy!" Rachel snapped.

"What?! I'm just saying." Wendy stated clearly not caring. Sky giggled at Rachel's failed attempt at calling out Wendy.

"That reminds me," Rebecca started. "I've been meaning to ask if it's just you that's moving in? This is a lot for one person."

"Oh I almost forgot." Kelly Said." Actually it's me and my fifteen year old son Tommy."

"So where is this son of yours." Luke playfully teased. "I think he'd like ta meet us to."

"He's been inside unpacking and putting things away. I'll get him." Kelly walked to the front door and called in. "Tommy come on out there's some people I'd like you to meet!"  
"Coming mom!"

Soon a boy a little taller than Sarah came out. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. "Tommy this is Luke and Rebecca." Kelly introduced them. "Their are new neighbors."

"Hey there!" He greeted and shook hands with both of them.

"Hey Tommy." Luke greeted. "The girls should be around here somewhere. I'm sure they'ed want to meet you to."

"Sure I'll go say hi." And with that he walked away to go find them.

* * *

The girls had taken a break and went over by the road to talk away from everyone else. Soon enough Tommy had spotted them and walked up.

Sarah had been talking about their plans to go get their nails done when Sky spoke up. "Who's that?" Everyone looked up.

"Um h-hey there." He spoke nervously, not sure how to start the conversation. "My names Tommy. I just moved in with my mom a-and I was told that you guys might want to meet me."

"Well hi." Sky spoke. "I'm Sky and this is Abigail, Rachel, Wendy and Sarah." She gestured to each person.

"And who are you?" He asked to the last person standing there.

Clem felt her face heat up. "I-I-um," Clem was at a loss for words. The moment she had laid eyes on him she had frozen in place. One look at him and she was in love. She could hardly keep from stumbling over her words. "Clem-Clementine. My names Clementine." She managed to get out.

Tommy smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you Clementine. I'm glad all of you could come and help." He turned back to everyone. "Sorry I wasn't out here earlier. I was inside putting stuff away." He gestured behind him to the house.

"Hey don't sweat it man." Wendy spoke up.

"Where happy to help." Said Sarah

"Well I better get back to work if I want to finish before tonight." He said. He turned back to Clementine. "So maybe I'll see you around sometime." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Y-yeah maybe." Clem spoke shyly.

He smiled at her and preceded to walk away. Clem sighed contently as a smile worked it's way onto her face. She didn't even notice all the girls looking at her.

"So what was that all about?" Abigail said in a teasing manner, clearly knowing what was going on.

"W-what?" Clem stammered as she was pulled back into reality. Her smile disappearing.  
"Come on you know what I mean."

"I-I have no idea what your talking about." She lied.

Rachel cut in. "You like him don't you!"

Clem felt her self blush. "N-no I d-on't."

"Aww Clem!" Sarah got all excited. "You have a crush on him!"

"What! No I..." She tried to convince them, but it clearly wasn't working.

"That's so cute!" Sky giggled.

"Someone's in lovvvve!" Abigail teased.

"Yo Clem. You totaly gotta ask him out." Wendy said.

"Are you crazy!" Clem shouted. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Asked Sarah.

"B-because I can't. And I don't have a crush on him ok." She tried to convince them. "I'm gonna go back to work."

"What ever you say Clem." Rachel Said back. All the girls knew good and well that Clem had a crush on Tommy.

Once Clem was out of hear shot she sighed to herself again and smiled. Even though she'd never admit it to the girls, she knew she was in love.

* * *

Later that night Sarah and Clem where getting ready to go to bed. Clem walked in to their bed room to find Sarah talking on the phone with Rachel. She shut the door behind her.

"Hold on she just walked in now!" She turned it on speaker. "Hey Clem it's Rachel."

"Hey girl what's up?" Came Rachel's voice.

Clem walked over to her bed. "Hey Rachel." She greeted.

"So you gonna ask him out or what?" She asked.

Clem blushed hard. "Would you guys stop already. I- I don't like him." She folded her arms."So what if he's cute." As soon as those words left her mouth she regretted it. "Wait, that's not what I meant to say."

Sarah laughed. "O my gosh, you do think he's cute."

Rachel cried out. "That's so sweet."

Clem was really embarrassed now. "Goodbye Rachel." She said in a an annoyed voice. Before Sarah hung up. She heard Rachel say. "I gotta text this to the girls." Then the call ended.

Clem laid down on her bed and turned off the lamp that was lighting up their room, hoping to not have to answer anymore questions. Before she could fall asleep she heard Sarah say. "So are you going to ask him out?" "Dammit." she inwardly swore. "Shut up Sarah." She said out loud.

Sarah snickered to herself. "Clem's got a crush! Clem's got a crush!"

"Ow!" Clem had thrown a pillow at Sarah. She smirked. She had a crush alright.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? I have to tell you it's great to be back. I have so many ideas for this story and I can't wait to get started on them. I can't wait to see more of Clem and Tommy. Hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to leave a review or PM me. I'd like to know what you think?**


	2. The Drive-In

**Hey guys! So I wanted to update almost every weekend for this story like I kind of did in "Letting Her Go", but I fell behind. So I decided to post two chapters to make up for the last two weekends. The next one should be out sometime tomorrow. Hope you like it!**

 **Before**

* * *

It's been about three months since Tommy and his mom Kelly had moved in down the street from Clementine and her group. Tommy had become great friends with Clementine and the rest of the girls and they often hung out together.

Today was just one of those days. It was a Friday night and the girls and Tommy had decided that tonight they would go to the drive in to see a movie. This wasn't the first time they had gone up there to hang out, but tonight Tommy had something big planned that he'd been wanting to do for a while now, and tonight was the night he was going to do it.

* * *

"So are you going to ask him tonight?" Sarah asked Clem as she brushed her hair in front of the mirror in their room.

"Ask him what?" Clem replied as she put her signature cap on her head.

"Ask him out." Sarah said as if it was the most natural explanation in the world. "You know because you love him." She said in a teasing manner.

Clem rolled her eyes. "I don't love him!" Although her face did turn slightly red, but she quickly dismissed the thought. "I thought we put this behind us."

"What! Why would we!" Sarah exclaimed. "Me and the girls are totally still waiting for you to ask Tommy out."

Clem sighed in frustration and shook her head. If she was being honest with herself she did love Tommy and she wanted to ask him out, but she'd never admit that to the girls. "Come on let's go!" She said. "Will be late!"

Sarah followed her out of their bedroom and down stairs where Rebecca and Luke where. "Where just about to leave." Clem said.

"Now ya'll be careful out there." Luke warned as he folded his arms. "I don't want a repeat of last time." He warned. "And make sure you take your phones with you."

"Will be fine Luke." Clementine told him. "I promise, Wendy agreed to no more dares."

Rebecca rolled her eyes at Luke's antics. "Here take this." She cut in. She grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and handed it to Sarah who now held it in her arms. She always gave them a blanket to sit on at the movies.

"Thank you." Sarah said.

"Alright let's go!" Clem said getting impatient."Bye!" She yelled. As she grabbed her sweat jacket and ran out the front door.

"Don't stay out to late!" Luke yelled after her. "No promises!" She yelled back.

"Bye Luke. Bye Rebecca." Sarah said as she walked out the door after Clem.

"Bye Sarah." Rebecca said.

* * *

Sarah closed the door behind her and realized Clem was already heading down the road. "Clem wait up!" She called. She was going to run and catch up with her when she saw Rachel walk out of her house across the street.

"Hey mind if I join you guys!." Rachel called out. "Sure! Sarah replied. Rachel walked over and her and Sarah followed Clem down the road to Tommy's.

Clem was only a few feet ahead of them so she listened to the conversation they where having. She had slipped on her dark blue sweat jacket, but didn't zip it up. It was now November so during the day it was still pretty warm, but it got a little chilly in the evenings and at night.

"So," Rachel started. "When's the next time where going in?" She asked, talking about her and Sarah getting their nails done at the shop.

"Probably sometime next week." Sarah replied. "You should come too Clem."

Clem looked back. "I-I don't know." Clem hadn't really gone with them before. She never really liked the idea of painting her nails. She slowed down her pace till she walked beside them so she could talk with them.

"Come on it'll be fun. Me and the girls do it all the time." Sarah explained.

"Yeah and you can impress your boyfriend too." Rachel teased.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Clem shot back.

Sarah snickered to herself. "Even so. you should still come with us."

Clem put her hands in her jacket pockets. "I'll think about it." Sarah smiled at her.

Clem looked up and realized they where already at Tommy's house. She saw Sky, Abigail, and Wendy already in the front yard by the truck. Wendy already in the bed of the pickup.

As they got closer she heard Wendy say, "Yo dudes, you think if I jump from here I could make it to the roof?"

"If you plan on breaking either yourself or the truck!" Abigail shot back.

"No seriously my dad used to make me and my brothers compete in these lumberjack games when I was a kid, guess I kind of ruled at it." She said.

"Hey girls!" Rachel shouted to stop the argument and announce there presence.

"Hey Rache!" Abigail greeted.

"So where's Tommy?" Clem asked seeing as he wasn't there.

"He's inside." Sky pointed to the house. "Said he needed to grab something before we left, plus he needs the car keys.

Just then Wendy went to jump down from the truck, but tripped and scrapped her knee. Tommy had came out through the front door just as it had happened. He ran up to her. "Oh my gosh! Wendy your bleeding."

She stood back up. "It's cool, It's cool. It's just blood man. Don't freak out!"

"Well if your sure your okay." He said. "Alright everyone ready to go?"

"Let's do this!" Wendy yelled while making a fist and bringing it down. Then she hopped into the bed of the truck.

"Alright!" Sky said as she joined her along with Rachel.

Tommy got in the drivers seat and Clem road shotgun while Sarah and Abigail sat in the back. He started the truck then took off down the road as the engine roared to life. Wendy and Rachel letting out yells of excitement as they held on in the back.

Tommy was usually excited for things like this, but if he was being honest with himself he was actually really nervous right now. He just hoped he wouldn't screw this up.

* * *

In a town like this most places weren't far away, so it didn't take long to reach the drive in. It was placed on the outskirts of town on the opposite side of where Clem and Sarah's house was.

Tommy pulled in to the lot and stopped at the front gate and was met by the owner George Wilson, who was a friendly man in his middle sixties.

He saw Tommy pull up and smiled. "Hey there Tommy! The usual?" He asked knowing that the kids often came up on the weekends.

"Hey , seven please."

"For you kids, just give me five." He said.

"Thanks ." Tommy handed him the five bucks.

waved bye to them as they drove through. Tommy parked in their usual spot and everyone climbed out.

Clem went to go help Wendy carry the cooler the was in the bed of the truck up to the front while Abigail helped Sarah spread out the blanket. Clem had taken off her jacket and left it in the truck, since it wasn't that cold yet. They still had about twenty minuets till the movie actually started so Tommy walked up to Sarah. "H-hey Sarah, can I talk to you f-for a second?" He asked nervously.

Sarah gave him a funny look,finding it odd for him to ask that, but quickly shrugged it off. "Okay."

They walked over to the side of the truck and Tommy pretended to be looking for something in the back seat. "Look," he started. "I know this might sound a little weird, but, but I was wondering...I mean if you girls don't mind...I'ts just that I...Well I..." He couldn't quot find the words. He knew what he wanted to ask, but he was nervous about the whole situation.

Sarah stopped him. "Just tell me what you want to ask. You don't need to freak out."

Tommy took a deep breath. "Look, I-I wanted to know if maybe you and the other girls wouldn't mind having j-just me and Clementine sit together." His face turned slightly red. "Theres something I need to ask her. You see I've kinda have a crush on..." He didn't have time to finish his question as Sarah cut in.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious! I can't believe it! NO way!" Her excitement was through the roof.

Tommy quickly put his hands up to quiet her so they wouldn't cause attention to themselves. "Shhh. I don't want her to know." Sarah quieted down. "So is that a yes then?"

She smiled. "Tommy of course you can." She brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes. "I'll let the other girls know."

Tommy smiled and pulled his jacket out of the backseat of the car and put it on. Then he walked back over the rest of the group.

"So, who want's to sit on the hood of the car?" He asked. Two of them always sat on the hood of the car while the rest always sat on some blankets on the ground.

Sarah spoke up trying to stifle a laugh. "Clem why don't you and Tommy sit on the truck this time!"

Clem tried to hide a blush knowing what Sarah was getting at. "I-I um.."

"Yeah Clem, you guys can do it this time." Rachel said since her and Sarah had last time.

"O-okay." Clem said shakily.

* * *

It had been about forty five minutes since the movie had started and Clem noticed that Timmy had been acting weird. He wouldn't make any eye contact with her and he kept stuttering when he talked. She had gotten up to grab something then came back a few minutes latter.

"Hey Tommy." She casually greeted.

Tommy jumped and dropped the bag of popcorn that he had bought for them on the ground. Clem gave him a weird look as he got down and picked it up. He was a nervous wreak. He had no idea how to ask the question that had been on his mind all day. As he picked the popcorn up he looked to the front row and saw a guy, who appeared to be drunk, run into someones car setting off the alarm.

He got back on the hood of the truck sitting next to Clem. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"W-what? Yeah I-I'm fine." He tried to convince her.

Clem was about to protest when a gust of wind blew by making her shiver since she didn't have her jacket on anymore. She wrapped her arms around herself.

Tommy noticed and offered her his jacket. He took it off. "Here use this." He said as he wrapped it around her shoulders.

"But what about you?" She asked.

Tommy shrugged it off. "I'll be fine."

She smiled. "Thanks that's really sweet of you."

Tommy smiled too. Well he guessed this was as good a time as any. "Hey Clem theres something I've been meaning to ask you," He rubbed the back of his neck. "But I'm not quite sure how to put it."

She pulled the jacket closer to her. "Okay?" Her heart started to beat faster.

He took a deep breath before he started. "Well we've been friends for a while now, and I was hoping, well I was wondering if...if you'd want to go out with me?" By now his face was on fire; he held his breath as he waited for her to answer.

Clem was beyond shocked. She couldn't believe it, the guy she'd had a crush on since the day they met just asked her out. Her heart sped up faster. Until she took a breath and looked to Tommy. She smiled. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear that."

He perked up "Really?"

Clem nodded. "The truth is, "I've actually had a crush on you since the day we first met." She blushed.

He chuckled. "Well it looks like neither of us had anything to worry about."

She smiled, "I guess so."

Tommy wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Clem sighed in content as they continued to watch the rest of the movie. This had been the best day ever.

A few yards away Sarah had told the girls what Tommy had explained to her earlier, which got them all excited. Every now and again one of them would look behind them to see if Clementine and Tommy where talking. Then once Sky saw Tommy with his arm wrapped around Clem, she told the other girls and they couldn't help but let out a few aww's. Sarah smirked, now she had something to tease Clem about when they got home, which would probably lead to another pillow getting thrown at her.

* * *

 **This is the chapter of when Tommy asked Clementine out. Hoped you liked it. And just to mention if you guys are wondering about Wendy, yes she is the Wendy from Gravity Falls. There's just not enough of it to make this a crossover thing though. Anyway Hope you guys liked this chapter. The next one should be out sometime tomorrow, if not the next day. Don't forget to leave a review or PM me.**


	3. Parachute

**Before, Just a few weeks before the events of "Letting Her Go".**

 **All right's go to Chris Stapleton for his song Parachute.**

* * *

With Clem and Tommy being together she had learned a lot of new things about him, like his love for music. Clem hadn't known this earlier on, but once they began dating, Clem learned that Tommy loved country music. He even learned how to play the guitar. He had his own at his house and one day he showed it to Clementine. He even taught her how to play a few chords.

* * *

It was Saturday Afternoon when Luke walked down the hall. He passed by the door to the old guest bedroom that kept all the old house junk in it, when he heard the words to an old song he used to know, and it sounded like someone was singing. "I will be your parachute."

He stepped backwards a few paces and walked through the door that was slightly open. He saw Clementine seated on the bed with a light brown, acoustic guitar on her lap.

Clem slowly looked up as he entered the room. "Oh hey Luke." She greeted. "Look what I found under the bed." She held up the guitar. "Tommy's been teaching me how to play."

Luke gave her a small smile, but it suddenly disappeared. He pulled up a wooden chair next to the bed and sat down. "Clem where'd you learn that song?" He asked.

Her smile disappeared too. "What song?" She asked innocently.

"The song you where just singing."

"Oh um," She blushed. She didn't think anyone had heard her. She sighed. "Actually Nick taught it to me." Her voice starting to sound a little sad at the remembrance of one of their friends.

"Nick? When did he teach you that?" Luke knew he had recognized the song, Nick used to sing it all the time while Luke played the guitar, But he didn't remember Nick ever teaching Clementine that song.

"When we where trapped in the cellar." She said kind of guiltily, as if it was something she wasn't supposed to know. "He found some whiskey and got a little drunk, then he told me that he'd teach me this song."

"Huh, Do you remember all of it?" Luke asked.

"Only part of it." Clem explained.

"Would you mind singing it again?" Luke wondered. "I'll play if you sing."

"You play?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, though it has been a few years since I picked up a guitar." He smiled and took the guitar from Clem. "Me and Nick used to play all the time and he would sing sometimes."

He tuned the guitar then brought his hand down and strummed a few chords trying it out. "You ready?"

"O-okay." She said.

Luke began to strum the guitar to the melody of the song the best he could, since it's been a while.

Clem flashed back to when Nick had taught her this song. Back to when they were both trapped in that cellar all those years ago.

* * *

Nick set the jar of whiskey down. "I needed that."

"Nick what are we going to do?" Clem asked worriedly.

"Nothing left we can do." He said bluntly.

Clem rolled her eyes. "Your just drunk."

Nick smirked. "Yeah maybe, but seriously."

Clem gave him a look, wondering how he could just give up like this. Then he spoke up. "Clem theirs a song that Pete taught me long ago, and sometimes theres just a time when you need something the most. And I'm gonna teach it to you."

She gave him another look, but accepted it anyway. "Okay."

Nick taped his hand against his leg to a rhythm. "Street lights along the highway. Throwing shadows in the dark. And the memories keep on turning... to the rhythm of a broken heart."

* * *

She sang every word just like how Nick taught her back then. "You only need a roof when it's raining. You only need a fire when it's cold. You only a drink when the whiskey... is the only thing you have left to hold. Sun comes up and goes back down and fallen feels like flying till you hit the ground. Say the word and I'll be there for you. Baby I will be your parachute."

She stopped. but Luke kept playing on. "I-I that's all I remember." She told him.

Luke smiled. "Need a little help?" He continued on where she had left on. "There's a song that I remember...I never learned to play."

Then Clem picked it back up. "And a lifetime of forgotten words...I never got to say."

Then they both started to sing. "You only need a roof when it's raining. You only need a fire when it's cold. You only need a drink when the whiskey... is the only thing you have left to hold. Sun comes up and goes back down and fallen feels like flying till you hit the ground. Say the word and I'll be there for you. Baby I will be your parachute...parachute."

Then Luke played a guitar solo. He continued on with, "If you think you're going down...just know I will be around...You only need a roof when it's raining. You only need a fire when it's cold. You only need a drink when the whiskey is the only thing you have left to hold."

Then Clementine joined in again. "Sun comes up and goes back down and fallen feels like flying till you hit the ground. Say the word and I'll be there for you."

A single tear rolled down her face as they sang the last part. "Baby I will be your, baby I will be your parachute...Parachute."

Then Luke ended it with a final strum of the guitar. The sound slowly dies away and Luke sets the guitar on the floor next to him. Neither of them want to say anything until Clem flings herself into Luke's arms and hugs him. She softly cries into his shirt. Luke pulls her onto his lap and hugs her too, letting a few tears fall from his own eyes as they share this moment together, remembering their friend Nick.

"I love you Luke."

"I love you too Clem."

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? I know it's a little shorter than what I usually write, but I wanted to make this chapter where Clem sings a song to Luke that Nick had taught her. A little Luke and Clementine moment. I knew this one was going to be shorter, but I thought it was cute and I wanted to incorporate this song into the story somehow. Hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to leave a review or PM me. Secret life of writing Out!**


	4. Blake

**During. This happens a few days after Clem and Tommy leave for Vegas.**

* * *

Clem and Tommy have been on the road for a few days now and things have been peaceful. Every so often they'd stop at a town and ask a few people who lived there how they have been getting along for the past couple of years since the apocalypse has been over. None of the cities have been too bad, even the ones that used to be heavily populated. So far it seemed like everyone has been adjusting to their new lives pretty well. Occasionally they would run into a walker or two, but nothing major. Everyone has gotten a good start on getting the walker population down, especially know that they had cure for a walker bite.

They had made it to Nevada in three days time and had spent a day in Las Vegas asking around about how things where going this side of the country. Everything seemed good now, even some casinos where up and running now, which come to think of it is kind of weird, but hey it's Vegas. They where told that at first there where huge herds of walkers that would over run the city from time to time, but as the years went on there where less and less walkers turning up since a cure had been made to stop people from turning.

* * *

Tommy and Clem had just past the Oklahoma boarder a few hours ago. They where headed back to Georgia to let everyone know how the rest of the country had been doing. Clem made sure to take lots of pictures of each state they passed through to show the girls when they got back. They had been in the truck for a while now and going through Oklahoma wasn't very exciting. Most of it was flat farming land, but they where passing through one of the few forests on the road at the moment.

Clem was looking out the window watching the scenery go by clearly bored out of her mind. She liked it when they stopped and got to explore the towns and cities of the other states and talk to the people who lived there, but sitting in the car for hours was another thing.

Tommy saw her expression and frowned. He got to drive the car which technically was something to do, but he was getting tired of sitting in the car for so long as well. "Why don't we stop for a little bit and stretch our legs?" He asked.

Clem looked up at him and smirked. "Better than sitting in here." She joked.

He smiled and pushed the brim of her hat over her eyes. "That's my girl." He said as he pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car.

Clem fixed her hat and hopped out of the truck. She walked over to Tommy's side to meet him as he got out. "Well we might as well see if anything's going on around here while where stopped." He said.

"What could happen?" Clem said as she gestured to the forest in front of them. "There's no one here! There hasn't been anything for miles."

"Well the sign back there said there was a gas station not to far from here." He teased.

She gave him a look, but smiled at the same time. Until they heard rustling coming from the bushes that where a few feet in front of them. Clem pulled out her knife from her pocket and turned toward the forest waiting for anything that could hurt them. Tommy pulled out his gun that he had just in case of trouble.

The rustling got louder as the creature got closer, then it stopped. Clem and Tommy gave each other a look. Then Tommy walked a little closer. He was almost there when suddenly something jumped out of the bushes, knocking him to the ground and causing him to drop his gun.

It had happened so fast that Clem's first reaction was to pull what ever it was off of Tommy until she herd him laughing. "Stop, stop, stop." He giggled. "Come on get off of me." She looked to see a dog was on top of Tommy licking his face. He looked like a Border Collie. He had a fluffy gray and white coat.

She started laughing too. Until Tommy managed to get the dog off him and sit up. Clem walked over and helped him up. "Well that wasn't what I was expecting." He said. "It sure beats fighting walkers though."

Clem knelled down and started petting the dog. She found a black collar around his neck, but no tags or anything as far as a name. "I wonder where he came from?" She said.

"Form the woods." Tommy joked with her.

Clem smirked at him. "I know that jackass." She shot back and stood up. "Still I wonder if he belongs to anyone. They could be staying in the woods somewhere." She looked off into the forest. "You stay here with the dog. I'll go check and see if I can find anything."

"Are you sure? It could be dangerous." Tommy said starting to get a little defensive.

"I'll be fine." She picked up his pistol from the ground and pocketed it. "I've got this."

"Alright just be careful, okay." Clem could tell by the sound of his voice that he was worried about her. Tommy knew that Clem could hold her own, but being in a different state is what worried him. They don't know what could be out here. After all he loved her and he didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Now your starting to sound like Luke." She told him as she started walking away.

"Please never say that again." He said after her.

* * *

Clementine had been walking around for about ten minutes, but she couldn't find anything. "This is stupid." She told herself. There weren't any people around for as far as she could see, no footprints on the ground, not any sign that anyone had even been here recently, there weren't even any walkers around as far as she could tell. Who ever the dog used to belong to must be long gone by know, or probably dead for all she knew. So she decided to head back.

Upon return she could hear barks coming from the dog and Tommy's voice in the distance. "Speak!" She heard him say followed by some happy barks from the dog.

"Good boy!" She came past the last few trees to the road and found the dog lying on the ground with Tommy rubbing his belly. He looked up to see Clem. The dog got up and ran over to her barking happily as he ran around her. She giggled.

"Hey Clem! You gotta check this out! He can do all sorts of tricks. Watch." Tommy called the dog over. "Here boy!"

The dog came over towards Tommy. "Sit!" He said, the dog sat. "Lay down!" He said again. The dog laid down. "Roll over!" The dog rolled over. "Good boy!"

"Wow! He sure is smart." Clem knelled down next to him and started petting him again. He was on his back again and was panting. He looked over towards Clem and it looked like he was smiling at her.

"So did you find anything?" Tommy asked her kneeling on the other side.

"Nothing!" She replied. "I walked for ten minutes in the same direction, couldn't find anything. Not even a single walker either."

"Huh, well I guess he's been on his own for a while then. Probably glad to have some company huh boy." Tommy said.

"What should we do now?" Clem asked.

"Well then, I'd say he's ours know." Tommy explained.

Clem lightened up. "Really we get to keep him?"

Tommy shrugged. "Why not? It's not like he's got anywhere else to go and besides I think he likes you." He pointed to the dog that had is head on Clem's lap as she continued to rub him.

"He wouldn't be the only one." She joked looking to Tommy. "You know I've always wanted a dog. My mom said we couldn't have one because dad was allergic to dogs."

"Then that settles it! Where taking him with us." Tommy said triumphantly. "He'll be our dog."

"Where will he stay?" Clem asked. "I'm not sure how pleased Luke and Rebecca will be if we bring a dog home."

"Well if he can't stay at you house, then he can stay with me. My mom loves dogs. I'm sure she'd be perfectly fine with letting him stay, that is until we get a place of our own." He added.

Clem looked up and met his gaze with a smile. She leaned in and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said.

They sat there for a few more minutes. "Alright I guess we better get going." Tommy said picking himself up off the ground then helping Clem stand too.

He opened the back door to the truck. "Come on Blake! Let's go for a ride!"

"Blake?!" Clem said surprised as the dog jumped into the truck, excited to be going somewhere.

"Yeah!" Tommy said as he closed the door. "That's what I decided to call him when you left."

Clem bust into laughter. "Y-you decided to call the d-dog Blake!" She got into the car.

Tommy right behind her. "What! What's so wrong with Blake?" He wondered. He liked the name. "It was the only thing he responded to."

"N-nothing." She said as her laughter died down. "I like it. I really do." She looked back at Blake in the backseat, tail wagging at the excitement of going for a car ride. "You know he does kind of look like a Blake, don't you. Huh Blake." Blake barked in response and wagged his tail faster.

"Alright Blake it is!" Tommy shouted. He turned on the car and him and Clem buckled up. He rolled down the window in the backseat for Blake, who stuck his head out the window. And with that they where off.

* * *

A few hours later it had gotten dark. Tommy looked in the rear view mirror and what he saw made him smile. Clementine had moved to the back seat with Blake once it had started getting dark and had fallen asleep. Now she was laying down with Blake cuddled up next to her with his head on her chest, ready to protect the girl from anything.

Tommy smiled. They looked so cute together like that. He chuckled to himself. "That's my girl...and my dog."

* * *

 **Another great chapter. I thought this one was really cute, and I've been wanting to do it for a while. I actually got the idea from MidnightIsland. I was helping come up with ideas for the story "Clementine Is Adorable" (which you guys should totally check out) :) So I came up with the idea that they should find a dog. So it introduced a German shepherd named Georgie who Lee and Clem found. (That part was not my idea).**

 **Then I came up with the idea of Blake. My friend used to have a collie like Blake. So I thought it would be cute if Clem and Tommy had a dog of their own. And earlier I did mention Tommy and Clem possibly living together. Remember Clem was 18 and Tommy was 20 when we left off of "Letting Her Go"**

 **So let me know how far we should take this. I have an idea for when Clem turns 21, but that's as far as it goes age wise so far. But anyway let me know what you think. Hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to leave a review or PM me.**


	5. Busted

**Hey everyone sorry it took so long to update. A lot of things have been going on.**

 **During**

 **All right's go to Dan and Shay for their song "How Not To"**

* * *

It was Wednesday, a few days after Sarah had blown the secret and Luke had forced Clementine and Tommy to break up. Sarah had given Clem back her phone, but Clem still wouldn't talk to her, and she definitely wouldn't talk to Luke. She mostly locked herself in her bedroom and wouldn't come out unless she needed something. The only person she would talk to was Rebecca every once and a while.

* * *

Tommy had tried to talk with Luke at first. He had tried going over to Clementine and Sarah's the day after he found out about what had happened. But Luke wouldn't listen to reason. Tommy had knocked on the front door, with Luke answering it a few seconds later.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked as he folded his arms.

Tommy was quick to get to the point. "Look, Luke! I know things kind of got out of hand and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause this much trouble!" He gestured with his hands. "If you would just let me talk with Clementine, I'm sure we could..."

Luke stopped him right there. "Sorry, but Clementines not going to be out anytime soon."

"But I...ugh" And with that Luke shut the door in his face. Tommy sighed in defeat and ran his hand through his hair as he stepped off the porch. What was he going to do.

* * *

However, she did text Tommy. After Sarah had given her phone back to her, it was the only way they could keep in touch. She didn't dare call him though, fearing Luke would find out.

Clem was in her bedroom texting him. It was about three o'clock in the afternoon. Clem hit the buttons on her phone and sent a message to him.

Clem: "I miss you."

Tommy: "I miss you too."

Clem waited a few minutes to see if he would say something else when a message showed up.

Tommy: "Hey, do you think we could video chat for a few minute? There's something I want to show you." He asked.

Clem thought about it. As much as she wanted to see him, she couldn't risk Luke over hearing and taking her phone. She was about to reply _"We can't risk it."_ When she heard a door shut from down stairs. It sounded like the front door. She got curious. She texted him back a "Hold on a minute."

She got up and rested her phone on her nightstand. Walking to the door she opened it and peered into the hallway. Not seeing anyone she walked to the stairs. She looked down into the living room spotting Rebecca sitting on the couch reading.

"Rebecca!" She yell whispered from her position at the top of the stairs.

Rebecca looked up from her book and turned around to face the direction of the voice calling her, spotting Clem at the top of the stairs. "Clem! What's up?"

Clem had a nervous look on her face. She bit her lip, a nervous habit she had had ever sense they had met her, hoping only Rebecca was around. "Who just left?" She asked.

"Luke just did." She responded. She understood why Clem was being so secretive. She would of been pissed at Luke too if she was in her shoes.

Clem let out a sigh of relief. "Okay. Thanks!" She turned to go back to her bedroom when she stopped and added. "Can you please tell me when he comes back? There's something I need to do."

Rebecca gave her a thumbs up. "Can do." She replied.

Clem smiled. And with that she turned to head back into her bedroom and Rebecca went back to reading.

Just then Sarah walked in. "Hey Rebecca. Was Clem just out here?" She wondered if she had possibly heard her voice from the kitchen.

"Yeah, she wanted to know who left." Rebecca lowered her voice to a whisper. "I think she's talking with Tommy on the phone." Rebecca knew about Clem and Tommy texting each other. She was good at keeping secrets and she didn't agree with Luke separating the two of them, so it was a secret she was happy to keep. "Why don't you warn her if Luke comes back."

Sarah gave her a thumbs up. "I'll do anything to get back on Clem's good side."

Rebecca smiled. "Alright, you going to be in here? I think I might head outside and do some gardening."

"Yeah. I'll keep an eye on things in here."

* * *

Clem had ran back in her room and shut the door behind her. She picked up her pone and texted "Where good."

She waited a minute until she got a call from Tommy. She accepted the call and his face showed up on the screen. "Hey there's my girl." He said. He moved his phone away from him a bit to show he had his guitar on his lap.

Clem smiled. "It feels like forever since we've seen each other." Then it disappeared. "I hate what Luke did."

"I know it's hard." He sympathized with her.

"So what did you want to show me? She asked. Wondering why he had her video chat him. Though she wasn't complaining. It was nice to see him.

"It's been hard without getting to see you for so long. I know Luke want's me to, but you know I can't forget about you."

"I can't forget about you either." She said.

"So I wrote a song about us that I wanted to play for you." He strummed his guitar. "I can honestly understand why it's over." He gave her a sad look. "I can go through the motions of walking away." Remembering how Luke shut the door in his face.

"I can give you the key and take my things back. I can find plenty of tings to fill my day." He paused, then started to strum the cords. "But I don't know how not to, think about you. When it's late at night and crying." He thought about all the night's he'd stayed up thinking of some way to get them back together.

"And I know that I ought to, be the one who, is strong and just moves on. But I'll probably turn down your road, knock knock on your door. Fall back in your arms, wake up in the morning. Hating my self for the way that I can't help the way I still want you." He paused for a second. "I just don't know how not, how not to, how not to. I just don't know how not to, how not to, how not to."

* * *

Meanwhile. Luke had returned. He pulled up to the drive and stepped out, closing the door behind him. Rebecca looked up from her planting. "Luke, your back fast."

"I was only going to get gas." He stated.

Rebecca nodded in approval. Then she remembered Clem. She quickly came up with an excuse to bring Luke back. "I could use some help planting these flowers, if you don't mind." She called to him as he was advancing towards the door to the house.

"I will in a minute." He called back. "I'm gonna' grab somethin' to drink first." And with that he walked away.

Luke entered through the back door and into the kitchen. He realized he hadn't seen Clementine today and decided to go and check on her first. He was surprised to see Sarah in the living room, thought she'd be outside with her friends or something. "Hey Sarah."

She jumped in surprise. "Luke!...Your back." Then she remembered her mission. She made her way to the stairs when Luke stopped her.

"Hey uh Rebecca could use your help with some gardening out front." He told her wondering if it was something she might want to do.

"Oh um I-I was just about to go check on Clem." She lied.

"Oh I'll do it." Luke offered, taking her place on the stairs. "I was headed up there anyway."  
"But I..."

"I've got this. You go on and help Rebecca outside." He shooed her away with his hand.

"O-kay." Sarah walked into the kitchen. Her voice was somewhat calm, but on the inside she was freaking out. " _Oh no! Clem's going to get caught!"_

Luke made his way up stairs and was going to stop in his room first to close a window he had forgotten about when he heard what sounded like singing coming from Clem's bedroom door.

He eagerly walked down the hall and opened the door to hear. "I just don't know how not to think about you..."

"Clem!" He yelled shocked. He saw her on her phone and what appeared to be Tommy on the screen.

"Luke! I-I..." The music had instantly stopped. Tommy had been on the second part of the chorus, but was interrupted by Luke's appearance. Clem didn't know what to do. Luke had caught her by surprise.

Luke's shocked expression turned to one of anger. "What did I tell you!" He shouted. He walked over and grabbed her phone from off the bed.

"Hey!" She shouted back at him. "Give it back!"

He turned back to look at her. "Your grounded for another month!" He demanded. He reached for the end call button. Tommy still being on the other line yelled out, "Wait I..." His voice was cut short by Luke ending the call and turning off the phone.

Clem tried to grab her phone back, but Luke pushed her away. "Luke give it back!" Tears started forming in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall.

He walked over to the door and pointed at her. "I don't wanna see any more phones, understand!"

"Your not my father!" She yelled back at him. Luke started to walk away. "I hate you!." She yelled. "I hate you!" She slammed the door behind him.

With tears now falling down her face she cried into her pillow. Her only chance to talk with Tommy was just taken from her.

Outside in the hallway Luke had just been hit hard. He had always been close to Clementine, now that was shattered into a million pieces as her words replayed over and over in his mind. _"I hate you! Hate you, hate you."_

He looked down at the phone in his hand and told himself. "This is the only way she's gonna learn."

* * *

 **Well another chapter completed. I know this isn't the nicest chapter, but it's kind of hard to come up with ideas for events that take place during "Letting Her Go" rather than before or after. Anyway there's more where that came from and again sorry for updating so late. I've been busy and some good friends of mine just moved away so I've been dealing with that. But don't worry even if it takes some time I'll get around to writing. Hope to update soon! And don't forget to leave a review or PM me. :)**


	6. School's In

**After**

* * *

"But Luke I don't wanna go!"

"Come on Clem. It won't be all that bad."

Clementine was seventeen and tomorrow was a day she'd been dreading for a while. Tomorrow the kids had to go back to school. Ever since the town had gotten back on it's feet there had been plans to create a sort of high school for the kids that had grown up in the apocalypse. And right now Clem was starting a rebellion against it.

Right now Clementine and Sarah where seated at the kitchen table with Luke talking with them.

"Come on Clem it'll be fun." Said Sarah, trying to cheer up her best friend.

"Easy for you to say, you like school." Clem fought back. She folded her arms and leaned back in her chair.

Luke picked up a bowl that was on the table and walked it over to the sink. "It's only for a year. They just want to show you things that'll help ya in life." He leaned up against the counter and folded his arms. "When was the last time you've been in school?" He asked her.

Clem thought back to when she told Lee all those years ago at Hershel's farm, when she had been talking with Katjaa. "Fist grade."

"And how was that?" Luke asked.

She shrugged. "Easy." If there was one thing she got from her parents it was learning quickly. Lee taught her how to use a gun in like...what five minutes.

"What grade where you in Sarah?" He asked.

"I was in fifth grade when everything happened, but I liked to read most of the time at home so learning came easy for me." She replied.

Clem huffed. "This is so stupid. Why do we have to learn this stuff anyway? We've done fine so far without it."

"Well for starters we don't have dead people waking around anymore." Luke joked, but his smile disappeared when he saw Clem wasn't amused. "Look...things are different now. Now a days people aren't just trying to survive, they have jobs and things to do."

" If it makes it any better you where gonna learn this stuff anyway." Sarah explained.

"How did you know that?" Clem asked.

"My dad told me." Sarah said with a smile. "He said that one day I would go to a bigger school and learn even more and that one day he hoped that I would go to college and become a doctor like him."

Clementine gave her a funny look. "Why would you want to do that?"

"To make him happy!" Sarah explained. "Although now that I think about it, I might want to become a librarian."

Clem rolled her eyes. "Whatever! I still don't want to go back. I liked the way things are now."

Luke shrugged. "Sorry kid. That's just the way things are."

Clem sighed. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw the time. "Well if this is my last day of freedom, I might as well go hang out with my friends." She stood up from the table and walked to the back door grabbing her sweat jacket and slipping it on. Then she walked out the door. She was supposed to meet Skylar and Wendy at three outside her house.

Walking off the porch she spotted them coming up the road. She walked out to meet them. "Hey guys's." She said in a sad kind of tone.

"Hey Clem!" Sky greeted. "Guess your not excited for tomorrow, but who would be."

"Sarah." Clementine flatly said.

"Huh, this is so unfair!" Shouted Wendy. "This blows." She kicked a rock that was in the road, sending it a few feet away from them.

They continued walking down the road not going anywhere particular. Clem had her hands in her sweat jacket pockets. "I just wish there was some way we could stop it from happening, or like destroy it somehow."

Wendy stopped. "Dude will totally go throw some water balloons at the windows later. Just the three of us."

Clem smiled. "Sounds like a plan!" She gave Wendy a thumbs up.

"And I'll bring the silly string!" Sky put in pointing at herself. Then the three of them laughed.

Clem looked to the ground as the road traveled under her feet and smiled. She was glad that she had great friends like them. "You know I guess it's not to bad at least will all be in the same room together."

"Whoa now! Don't go getten' all sentimental on me now." Wendy joked, playfully shoving Clem causing the three of them to laugh again.

It became silent a few seconds later as they continued to walk until Clementine spoke up. "So what are we going to do today?"

Wendy stopped them. "Look dudes this is the last day of our so called summer vacation." She made air quotes with her hands when she said that. "So we gotta make the most of it."

"Let' go out with a bang!" Said Sky.

Wendy put her finger to her chin as if she was thinking very hard about a certain decision. "Perfect! I know a place where we can get really cheap fireworks. We could light them off tonight."

"And we can get everyone together and hang out." Added Sky.

"Cool! We can meet at the clearing around eight thirty." Said Clem. "So where's this place?" She asked Wendy, referring to where they would get the fire works.

"Come on I'll show you!" She gestured with her hand for them to follow her. They turned down one of the roads and headed for the other edge of town.

* * *

"Wendy! What'er you doin' hear on a Sunday?"

" I need to call in a favor." She said.

Stan Pines owner on the Mystery Shack lived on the outer edge of town, on the complete opposite side of where Clementine lived.

"Hmm...What kind of favor are we talking about?" He asked as he rubbed his chin with his hand pondering this thought.

"We need some fireworks for tonight." Sky explained.

"Fireworks eh? That'll cost ya."

Wendy pulled out a twenty. "Thank you." He said as he put it in his front shirt pocket.

He walked over to a closet door and opened it to reveal a box of what probably where illegal fireworks. "Here you go kids! It's all right to give kids explosive items for fun right?"

"Umm..Sure!" Clem replied, not seeing the harm in a few fireworks, seeing how they did just come from the apocalypse where pretty much everyone carried some sort of gun or weapon.

* * *

Leaving the shack Wendy had told them to go tell everyone the plan while she got everything ready at her place.

Sky told Abigail and Rachel about it while Clem went to go tell Tommy and later would tell Sarah. She approached his house and saw him on the front porch reading. She walked across his yard. He looked up hearing her shoes on the grass. "Well look who it is." He got up and set his book down next to him on the table then made his way over to her.

"Hey Tommy!" She greeted. She walked up to him and leaned in close and they kissed each other.

He smiled at her and hugged her for a minute. "So what brings you here?"

"Me, Wendy, and Sky thought all of us could get together tonight and we bought some fireworks to light off." She explained.

"Sure, sounds like fun." He said.

"I guess." She said sadly.

Tommy gave her a look. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked knowing something was definitely bothering her.

"Nothing." She responded calmly.

"Clem," He spoke softly. "I know somethings bothering you. What's wrong?"

She sighed. "I'm...I'm just not excited for tomorrow." She admitted.

He gave her a comforting smile. "I know what you mean. I didn't like school either."

They sat down together on the steps of Tommy's porch. Clem spoke up. "I mean, I used to like school, but after everything that's happened, after everything that we've been through do we really have to go back. I like the way things are."

Tommy wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. "You know my mom used to be a teacher."

Clem looked at him shocked. "Really? You never told me that!"

He chuckled. "Yeah and she never let me forget it. You know during the apocalypse she made me do work like in school so I wouldn't fall behind."

She gave him a look. "Your kidding!?"

"No I'm serious, You can ask her yourself. That's why I'm so good at math." He explained. "If you want I could help you. I'm sure my mom would love to also."

She smiled at him. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. Where a team!" He smiled at her.

"Thanks." She told him.

"So I'll meet you there later?" He asked while they stood up.

"Yep, I'll see you later. Love you!" She said.

"Love you more!" He called after her as she started her way home.

* * *

Entering her house Clem spotted Sarah lying on the couch reading. "Hey guess what!"

Sarah looked up. "Hey Clementine, what's going on?" She put her book down and sat up.

Clem got excited. "Me, Sky, and Wendy just got our hands on some fireworks from that old shack across town."

Sarah gave her a disgusted look. "you mean that weird one, with the old guy that likes to scam everyone out of their money."  
"Yeah!"

"Why'd you but them from there?" Sarah asked.

Clem shrugged. "I don't know. It was Wendy's idea. I think it's the place she was talking about working at." She shrugged it off not really caring. "Anyway where getting everyone together tonight to light them off, you know since it's our last night of freedom." She said that last part sarcastically.

"Sounds great!" Said Sarah. "I'll be there."

* * *

Later around eight thirty Tommy, Clementine, and Sarah walked into the clearing seeing Wendy, Skylar, Rachel, and Abigail already setting up. Sarah looked surprised. "Wow you really weren't kidding."

Clem gave her an offended look. "Since when have I ever joked around about something like this."

Sarah folded her arms. "Really? Just how many times have you and Wendy pranked all of us?"

"Your right." Clem said.

"Thank you." Said Sarah Pleased. That is until Clem shot back, "It was hilarious."

"Nice one!" Wendy came up and gave Clem a high five.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Alright that's enough you two." Rachel told them. "Where just about ready."

Sarah helped Abigail spread out a blanket on the ground a few yards away.

"Anyone got a lighter?" Wendy asked.

Tommy pulled one that he had brought out of his back pocket. "Here you go."

Just as he was about to hand it to her a voice spoke up. "What do you kids think your doing!"

They looked to see standing a few feet away with a disappointing look on his face. "There's no way you kids are lighting off these fireworks!" Wendy was about to protest when his look of anger turned to a smile. "Without me." He added.

Minuets later they where all having fun watching as the different colors filled the night sky as Stan light the fireworks off. Tommy was seated on the ground with Clem right next to him and his arm around her. "So you still worried about tomorrow?" He asked her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "As long as your there I think everything will be just fine." Then they leaned in and his lips met hers and they kissed as the fireworks went off around them.

* * *

The next day.

Mr. Thompson the principle stood in front of the building in front of him. "What happened to my school!?" He cried, seeing pieces of broken water balloons and dried water marks on the windows of the school.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Another chapter done! Honestly I really got into this chapter. It reminded me of when I wrote "Letting Her Go" Now I bet a lot of you are wondering why I had to drag them into school and that's because it corresponds with a chapter I'll be writing in the future. Otherwise without this one it would sound weird. But that's for another time. So anyway hope you liked it. And let me know what needs to be improved. I know it's not perfect.**


	7. A Close Call

**Hey guys! Great to be back!**

 **Sorry I've been gone for so long. So much just happened in such a short amount of time. Some really good friends of mine moved away, I had my brothers birthday to worry about, I caught pneumonia, we had to put my dog down, and school took up a lot of my time, I had my church festival, went up north, then I took a trip to Canada, and now my dog has puppies. So a lot has happened. Again sorry it's been so long. Here you go!**

 **Before**

* * *

It had been a couple of months since Tommy had asked Clementine out and Luke still didn't want them dating, saying how Clem was still to young. Luke had nothing against Tommy, he actually really liked him, thought he was a great kid, even if he wasn't always the smartest out of the group, but he still wouldn't except the fact of him having a relationship with Clementine. He wasn't ready to let his little girl go. Despite Luke's thoughts on the matter Clementine couldn't care less even though Luke had told her no. She had begged and pleaded with him, but Luke said she wasn't ready.

"Please Luke! Tommy's a good guy, he'd never do anything wrong."

Luke sighed in frustration. "Clem I don't think it's a good idea." He shook his head.

"Please." She begged with her hands folded putting on her best puppy dog face.

Luke chuckled as he stood up from leaning against the counter. "It's not going to work this time Clem."

Clem sighed in defeat falling back into her chair. This wasn't the first battle shed lost in trying to get Luke to say yes. Shed just have to come up with another plan.

Rebecca sat across from her at the other end of the table. "Come on Luke why not give her a chance. It can't be that bad."

"Sorry I haven't given up just yet. The answer is still no." He said. Then left the room.

"Dammit!" Clem said as she hit her fist against the table.

Rebecca had gone back to her paper, but was still listening to the conversation. "Hey, I think you almost had him that time." She told Clem.

"Ha ha very funny." Clem pouted yet she still had a smirk on her face.

Rebecca chuckled. "Go on Clem go see him. Will work on Luke another time."

She smiled. "Thanks Rebecca!"

As she was about to run out the door Rebecca stopped her. "Hold up!"

Clem turned around and walked back to take the object that Rebecca had picked up from the table. "You know Luke will have both our heads if he finds out you didn't take it."

"Yeah I know, thanks." Clem rolled her eyes as she put her gun in her back pocket.

When they had first moved hear Clem was relentless about keeping her gun on her afraid that she might run into a walker, or something else would happen. She even had it sit on top of her night stand while she slept. But after a while she got used to this life and didn't feel like she needed to take her gun everywhere. But Luke was also relentless about her safety and wanted her to take it if she ever went anywhere outside of or near the edge of town. Not knowing what they where going to do today she decided to take it so she wouldn't have to listen to another one of Luke's lectures when she got home. So with that thought away Clem headed for the front door.

* * *

Now it's true that Luke didn't want Clem and Tommy dating, but that didn't mean she wasn't allowed to hang out with him. Practically everyone knew that Clementine and Tommy where still technically together anyway, well except for Luke. The girls knew it, Sarah knew it, and Rebecca knew it too. Clem didn't understand what Luke's problem was, but honestly she didn't care. She still cared about Tommy and he really cared about her and as long as she still got to spend time with him she didn't care what Luke's decision was. Getting him to except it was just a bonus.

She walked down the road headed for the same place she always went. Tommy's house. Sarah had gotten up early today and gone out. Probably to buy more books, Clem thought. And Wendy was camping with her family today. As for the other girls they where all busy too. But Clem didn't mind. She was happy to spend time with her "crush" as everyone called him. Seeing how they weren't supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend, at least not yet.

She soon arrived at Tommy's house and knocked at the front door. A few seconds later the door opened and she was greeted by Kelly, Tommy's mom. "Hey there Clementine, Tommy's in the kitchen."

"Thanks." Clem replied as she made her way past Kelly and through the living room to the kitchen where she found Tommy seated at the island in the middle of the room.

He looked up as she entered. "Hey there's my girl." He greeted.

Clem blushed slightly at Tommy's words. "So make any progress on Luke lately?" He asked as she took a seat next to him.  
"No, not yet."

Kelly had come in after her and was know taking some cookies out of the oven. She loved to bake, making Tommy's house always smell like baked goods. "That's too bad hon." She said laying the tray on top of the oven to let them cool.

Kelly had always known of Tommy's little crush on Clementine and thought they where adorable together. She even gave him advice when he was going to ask Clem out on their trip to the drive-in. So of course she was in on the whole dating thing and she was also keeping it a secret from Luke.

"So what did you want to do today?" Tommy asked Clem.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. I thought you would have an idea."

Tommy thought about it for a moment while Kelly poured them both a glass of sweet iced tea. "Well," He started. "We still have a little bit more wood to move at the edge of the forest by your house. What if we finish that up and then we could go down to Old Red's and hang out?" Then he took a sip of his drink.

Clem smiled at him. "That sounds like a pretty good idea."

Tommy looked over at Kelly. "Mom is it okay if we take the truck?"

"It's alright with me." She said. "I'll be in the backyard if you need me." And Kelly walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Tommy drove himself and Clem back to her house in his white truck. Clementine's back yard started out as short green grass then turned into a field, much like the one she had to cross when she got out of Savanna and was looking for Christa and Omid. After that the forest met up with it creating a sort of boarder line of there property. The kids had been given a job to move all of the logs and branches that where out there so they could be used for other purposes. They had almost completed it last time when it started to thunderstorm. With just a little left to move it shouldn't be a problem for Clem and Tommy.

They where almost finished. They had loaded all the logs into the bed of the truck and where now working on the branches that had fallen. Clem grabbed one of the last ones and handed it to Tommy. "I'll get the back." He said. So Clem went to the front of the truck and leaned up against it to rest after the work they had done.

Meanwhile Luke had come home and had seen Tommy's truck from out the window. He was going to go over and talk with them. He walked out the back door and stared off into the distance, but was alarmed when he spotted something they haven't noticed and started to run toward them. hoping he could get there in time.

* * *

Clem had started a conversation with Tommy about the last time they did this and how Abigail and Wendy got into an argument of who could carry the most wood. Busy with the conversation Clem didn't realize the danger she was in.

Tommy had just gotten the tailgate on the truck to close, and he started his way back up to the front. When he spotted it. "Clem look out!" He ran and pushed her out of the way, with the teeth of a walker missing her and grazing the side of his shoulder, ripping through his white t-shirt and into his skin. He fell to the ground wrestling the walker and eventually pulled it off of him.

Startled by what had just happened, Clem didn't hesitate to bring out her gun and pull the trigger as Tommy pushed it off of him. Sending a bullet through the walkers skull and killing it instantly.

Tommy sat up gripping his shoulder letting out a hiss of pain and cursed under his breath. "Tommy!" Clem called out in worry and dropped her gun on the ground. She kneeled down beside him.

"Clem, I-it's okay, it's okay." He reassured her.

"Clem!" She heard a voice call out to her. She stood up and looked to see Luke run up to them. "Luke!"

"Clem you alright? Did it bite you?" He looked her over.

She pulled away. "No I'm fine Tommy stopped it from biting me."

Luke had seen the walker coming but hadn't been close enough to help them. Instead he saw Tommy push her out of the way to save her. He saved his little girl and had willingly put his life at risk in doing so. Luke couldn't believe it.

Tommy called out to Clementine. "Clem I have a bottle in the truck on the side of the door, can you grab it?' He asked, still clutching his shoulder.

"Oh right." She opened the passenger side door and pulled out a spray bottle with a green substance in it and brought it over to Tommy. She knelt next to him again.

Luke was on the other side. He had Tommy remove his hand seeing the ripped shirt now had some blood on it. Luke had him take it off and could now see the bite wound. Luckily the walker had just grazed his shoulder and hadn't taken any chunks out. Making the mark look kind of like the one Lee got when he was bit.

Clem took the bottle in her hands and unscrewed the top. She reached over and poured the green substance on his shoulder making sure to coat the bite marks where it had punctured the flesh.

Tommy flinched at first and let out a hiss in his breath from the stinging pain of the antidote working to kill the bacteria of a walker bite. "Damn that hurts." He said.

Luke Chuckled. "Yeah well at least you aren't gonna end up like that guy over there."

"Yeah I guess that's one good reason." Tommy replied.

Then Luke looked to Clem. "See, I told ya it was good idea to keep your gun with you."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah I get it. You don't have to rub it in." She looked back at Tommy. "How do you feel?" Clem asked.

"Better.." He paused. "Now that your safe."

"Oh shut up!" She playfully punched him in his good arm.

"Come on." Luke said. "Let's get you home so you can get that arm bandaged." Clem and Luke helped him up and into the truck and Luke drove him home while Clem went back to the house. At Tommy's house Luke let Kelly know what had happened. And after an initial shock Kelly had calmed down and understood what happened thanking Luke for helping him and to let Clem know she thanked her too. Luke said his goodbyes and headed home.

* * *

While walking home Luke had time to think about all that had just happened. He was thankful that Tommy had saved Clementine. He must really care about her to put his life in danger in order to protect her. Luke figured he'd better repay him.

Luke came home finding Clem waiting for him. "Is Tommy okay?" She asked jumping up from her seat on the couch.

"Easy Clem." He smiled. "Tommy's fine."

Clem sighed a breath of relief. She was about to leave the room when Luke stopped her.

"And Clem...I've made up my mind."

She looked at him funny. "About what?"

"You can date him." He simply said.

Clem's eyes light up. "Really?" Luke nodded. "Oh my gosh thank you!" She ran up and hugged him, which he returned.

She ran half way up the stairs on her way to get her phone from her room to tell Tommy when Luke stopped her one more time.

He put up one finger. "Just one rule." He explained. "You aren't allowed to kiss him."

* * *

 **And that ends chapter seven. This chapter actually turned out longer than what I thought it was going to be, but I'm happy with the way it came out. And I figured this story had to have at least one walker appearance, so why not have some one get bit. And again I'm sorry it took so long to post this. I normally don't take such long breaks in between chapters. I'll try to work on that. Anyway hope you liked it. Remember to leave a review or PM me and let me know what needs to be improved I know it's not perfect. :)**

 **Secret life of writing Out!**


	8. Don't Take The Girl

**Sorry for such a long wait. I had part of this chapter done, then my life got busy, some really good friends of mine moved away, and then it got deleted. So again sorry for the long wait. All rights for the song "Don't Take the Girl" go to Tim McGraw. I take credit for the story/Chapter.**

 **After**

* * *

It started out like any other day. They had done it a million other times, what could possibly go wrong. But things where about to take a turn for the worst.

Tommy looked in the mirror, he couldn't believe it. When he was little he had always hated girls, his father would always tease him about liking them and how he'd fall in love. But now hear he stood getting ready for a date with the "girl" he'd fallen in love with. He could still remember the day his father took him fishing.

 _Tommy's dad was taking him fishing when he was eight years old. They had planned it for weeks and Tommy was so excited. It would just be him and his dad, but plans had changed last minute._

 _A little girl came through the front gate holding a fishing pole. It was Tommy's cousin Kate. Her parent's needed a babysitter last minute so Tommy's dad had agreed to watch her, which Tommy was not happy about. He stood next to his father and grumbled under his breath._

 _His dad looked down and smiled, said, "We can't leave her behind. Son, I know you don't want her to go, but someday you'll change your mind."_

 _And Tommy said, "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Jack Tompson, take my best friend Bo. Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go." He pleaded with his father, "Take any boy in the world, daddy please don't take the girl."_

She still ended up coming much to his pleading and complaining, but his father was right about one thing. Tommy had changed his mind about girls, or at least this girl. He shook the thought from his mind realizing he would be late if he didn't hurry. He took one last look in the mirror before heading down stairs.

* * *

Clementine sat on her front porch steps listening to the birds chirp softly. And the chickens coo in the backyard. It was such a nice day out, the sky was a nice light pink color against the clouds, as the day turned to dusk. She watched as her playful, gray and white boarder collie, "Blake", the one her and Tommy had picked up on there way through Oklahoma, rolled around on his back in her front yard. She laughed at his playful antics, "Hear, Blake!" She called.

The dog perked up his ears at the sound of his name. He rolled over and came running to her. "Good boy." Clem said as he sat next to her. She started to rub her hand up and down the dog's back.

A few moments later she spotted that all to familiar white truck heading towards them. She kept a hand on Blake's collar as the dog barked in excitement, knowing who it was, so he wouldn't try and run in front of the car.

Tommy parked the truck and got out. "Come here boy!" He called. "Go get'em Blake!" Clem let go of the collar and stood up to follow the dog.

Blake ran up to Tommy and ran in circles around him barking happily. Tommy knelt down and scratched his back smiling, "Good boy." He stood up as another figure appeared.

"We where wondering when you'd show up." Clem smirked. "I wasn't that late was I?" Tommy said jokingly knowing she was just messing with him. "Ready to go?"

"Just waiting on you." She told him.

"Then lets go!" He said, walking to the driver's side door.

"Come on Blake! Wanna go for a ride?" Clementine called. She turned to open the back door of the truck. Blake gave an excited yap before hopping in the backseat. She closed the door behind him then got in the font seat herself. Tommy rolled down the windows for the dog, then put the truck in drive and headed down to the drive in.

* * *

Clem and Tommy where at the drive in movie parked in the very last row, but they didn't care. There to buys holding onto one another to even care about the show. They had already seen this film, but it was nice for them to get out of the house. The sun had set and the stars where out now. They sat on the hood of Tommy's pick up truck while Blake laid on the grass in front of it.

The movie was about half way through when Clem slid off the hood of the truck. "I'm gonna grab a drink want anything?" She asked Tommy.

He waved her off. "Nah, I'm fine."

A few feet away a bush rustled and Blake's ears perked up. Before Clem could turn around she heard the sound of a gun click. A Stranger came and pulled a gun, and grabbed her by the arm. Tommy immediately slid from the hood of the truck to the ground to face the attacker, but kept his hands raised to not cause any sudden moves. "Tommy don't...!" Clem yelled. Blake jumped to his feet and bared his teeth letting out a warning bark followed by a long, low growl. The stranger gestured to the dog with the gun. Tommy put his hand out in front of Blake telling him to stay back, "Easy boy." Then looked back to the guy who still had Clementine in his grasp. He didn't look much like a robber though he was dressed in dark clothing. More like a homeless old man, with some torn clothing. Tommy almost felt sorry for him.

He said, "If you do what I tell you to, then there won't be any harm."

And Tommy said, "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards." He pulled them out of his back pocket and threw them on the ground. Then he looked at his wrist. "Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me." He said as he unbuckled it. "Here's the keys to my car." He held it up and let the keys dangle. "Mister give it a whirl, but please don't take the girl."

Clem thought in her mind, _"The one time I don't have my gun. If we survive this I'll never hear the end of it from Luke."_

The stranger looked back and forth between Clementine, Blake, and the items on the ground. Then he looked into Tommy's eyes and could see the concern for the girl he had in his arms right now. Something he hadn't seen in a while now.

Tommy didn't understand as what appeared to be the stranger battling his thoughts right now. He didn't move, just kept his gun trained on Tommy, and would shift his eyes back and forth between the lot of them. What more could he possibly want? Tommy didn't have anything else to give him, and he knew that neither himself nor Clem had a weapon. He knew Blake would risk his life for the girl he loved, for either of them, but if it came down to that.. He erased the thought from his head. He just hoped the man wouldn't hurt Clementine.

A few moments more of silence other than the low growls coming from the dog. No one else had seemed to notice what was going on, but Tommy didn't dare draw any attention towards what was going on for fear the man might shoot one of them. After a few more seconds of debating Tommy heard the stranger mumble what sounded like the word shit under his breath. He lowered the gun, "Take her." He pushed Clementine forward. She stumbled at the sudden force. Tommy reached out and caught her. They watched as the man slowly backed away into the bushes still keeping his gun trained on them until he could no longer be seen.

Forgetting the man for a moment he moved on to Clementine. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"I-I'm fine. He didn't hurt me." Tommy replied by hugging her. She accepted his hug and laid her head on his chest. They pulled apart and Tommy kissed her. They stared into each others eyes until something got between them. Clem looked down and laughed as Blake tried to rub up against her, happy that his owners where out of harms way. She knelt down to pet him.

Tommy smiled, "Good boy Blake, good boy. You saved Clem." He rubbed the dogs head. Then he leaned down to get his wallet and watch and other valuables from off the ground, while Clem continued to pet Blake. Tommy put his wallet back in his pocket and strapped his grandfather's watch back on to his wrist. "So, ready to head home?" He reached out his hand to help Clementine up. She smiled at him "I thought you'd never ask." He helped her up and they all got into the truck.

From the bushes the stranger watched them pull away. "That must be some special girl." Then he looked down at an old photograph he had in his hand.

"Where gonna have to tell Wilson about this." Tommy told Clem as they made there way towards the exit.

They stopped at the ticket both and were greeted by Wilson himself. "Well hey there Tommy, Clementine, leaving so soon." He noticed the worried expression on There faces and his smile dropped.

"Actually Sir we have something we need to tell you." And Tommy and Clementine explained everything that had happened.

"Don't worry though. I don't think he'll be coming back anytime soon." Tommy said once they had finished.

"Dammit!" Mr Wilson hit his fist against the open window ledge. "Things have been so peaceful. I'm sorry you kids got caught up in all this. I've been meaning to put in some security, things just seemed to be going alright."

Tommy reassured him, "It wasn't anyone's fault . No one could of prevented it."

Clem spoke up. "The weirdest thing is he just let us go, he didn't even take anything."

He thought for a minute, "Hmm, well a little bit of luck never hurts."

Clem smirked, "I'll say."

Wilson chuckled, "Course I bet your dog there ought to have scared him off." He reached through the window and gave him a few pats.

Tommy smiled, "He sure did. He's a good boy alright."

"Yeah, well, I'll spread the word about the stranger goin' around, but no need to cause a panic tonight. You two be best gitti'n on home now." Wilson said.

"Thank you have a good night ." Tommy waved by and headed down the road back to their houses.

Clem sighed in relief as they where finally headed home. She knew she'd have hell to pay in the morning, if she could even make it that long without telling Luke.

"You sure your all right?" Tommy asked worriedly. He knew Clem was as tough as they come, but she could still be shaken up about what had just happened. It had been a while since either of them had been in danger like that.

"Yeah." She replied. "After all I had you there for me." Just then a whine came from the backseat. Clem laughed, "And mister tough guy back there." She paused for a minute and thought back to what had happened. "Would you really give up everything you have for me?" She asked.

Tommy stopped the car and looked at her, "Of course I would. I would do anything for you. I love you Clementine." She searched his eyes for any doubt but couldn't find any. And with that he leaned over and kissed her lips putting her fears to rest.

Clem smiled once he pulled back and started driving again. She sighed in content and leaned back in her seat. Then a thought entered her mind. "Just next time I tell Luke I don't need my gun, don't be afraid to knock some sense into me."

* * *

 **So I've been wanting to do this chapter for a while, but it just takes so long for me to be interested enough to get started. Usually once I start a chapter I don't stop writing until it's done. Like this one, just spent the last two to three hours writing it. But anyway sorry again for such a long wait, but I'm really excited about this chapter. Hope you like it. Don't forget to leave a review or PM me. Let me know what you think.**

 **PS: Might be starting a new story soon completely unrelated to this story. What are your thoughts?**

 **Secret Life of Writing Out!**


	9. How could you do this, babe?

**Hey guys! Sorry its been so long, but graduating has been time consuming.**

 **Anyway this might be my last chapter for this story. I just feel like its being dragged out to long. I don't know. But I'll probably start something new soon. Well here you go.**

 **After**

* * *

It was quiet with no one else in the house, an eerie silence would have been nerve racking, but right now Clem couldn't have wanted to be more alone.

She sat on the kitchen floor, the cool surface of the tiles leaching the body heat from her skin, which actually felt quite nice. Her back was pressed against the cabinets along the bottom of the counter. She brought her knees up to hug her chest as she protectively wrapped her arms around them. She stared down at the smooth surface of the floor as if the answers to her problem would suddenly appear if she waited long enough. As the minutes passed by she found it harder and harder to hold back the tears that where threatening to leak from her eyes.

Then to snap her out of her thoughts a buzzing sound came from across the room. She glanced over at the thing that she hated right now. A soft light came from the phone she had thrown across the room in a fit of rage as it vibrated, reminding her of today's previous events. She squeezed her eyes closed desperately trying not to break down knowing who was on the other end of that damned device. In the process a single tear fell from her eyes landing on the tiled surface before her with a silent drop.

Her whole body shook with a sickening feeling making it's way into her stomach as the phone drew silent. She opened her eyes only to stare at the floor again. How she wished things were different. At times like this, when it felt like her world was being shattered, she usually wanted to only be in one place. And that was in Tommy's arms. But this time was different, this time Tommy was the problem.

The vibrating started up again as the florescent light illuminated her phone once more from it's place across the floor. Clem didn't care this time. He could call, but she wouldn't hear it.

If one where to look down at the screen at this moment they would see the picture of her and Tommy together holding onto each other like they would have done at a time like this. Only now there was a long crack going down the middle of her screen as if trying to separate the two. That had happened when she had thrown her phone across the room in her outrage, as if getting rid of the device would solve her problems. She seemed to mimic the feeling her phone would have if it where alive. Her thoughts and feelings coming strait from the heart, mixing and intertwining, trying so desperately to sort out her true feelings, but leading down a road that just made her feel sick with anxiety.

Her thoughts drifted to one sentence, _"How could you do this?"_ Then she spoke the first words she had uttered since being home. As if trying to talk to the other person as if they were here, she said, "you really blew this babe." It came almost as a whisper as the buzzing finally stopped.

She sat there for a few minutes before finally making up her mind. She shakily got to her feet as the buzzing started again for the last time. She walked the few feet across the kitchen and picked up the tormenting device. She clutched it in her hand and stared down at the screen, but instead of answering the call she lifted her arm in the air and struck her phone down. The screened surface shattered as it came into contact with the ground as if it was a sheet of glass. The phone itself broke in two ending it's life, the sound of buzzing silenced forever. The screen shattered like her heart was and at that moment was when she finally broke down.

Clem retreated to her previous spot on the floor and cried her heart out as sob after sob racked through her body. Tears soaking her shirt as she buried her face in her arms.

* * *

Meanwhile the end of Tommy's phone drew silent as the signal had been cut short from the event that had just occurred, but which he was unaware of. He tried to redial her number, but a voice came on the other end saying how he could not reach this number. "Shit," he mumbled under his breath. He had really screwed up this time. Sure he and Clem had disagreed about things before which lead to little arguments, but nothing like this. "Smooth Tommy, real smooth," he said to himself.

He really wanted to talk to her, but she wouldn't answer her phone and she would probably lock herself in her house and refuse to let him in. His only hope was Sarah or one of her other friends. He needed to fix this fast before Luke found out. Forget when he had flipped out when they had kissed for the first time, if she told him what had happened Tommy would be dead by morning or at least in the hospital.

He quickly scrolled through his contacts list thinking he better not call anyone who lived with her. He stopped on the person who he thought would take the news the most lightly.

The phone rang for a few seconds before someone picked up, _"Hello."_

"Wendy! Thank god! Has Clem talked to you yet? Did she tell you what happened?"

Wendy seemed baffled with what was he talking about, he sounded kind of panicked like it was a life or death situation. _"Whoa dude, slow down. What are talking about?"_

Tommy gulped swallowing the lump in his throat and also trying to calm his nerves, "I - I s-screwed up."

Wendy raised a brow on the other end of the phone, _"You screwed up or you ..."_

"I blew it okay! I completely screwed our relationship!" He went on a rant as Wendy stood there dumbstruck only being able to listen to his words. "It wasn't my fault, but Clem ran away crying. Now she wont answer her phone. She wont text me let alone talk to me. And Luke is going to kill me if he finds out before I get a chance to fix this!"

She composed her self after Tommy finished, _"Hold up dude, what exactly happened?"_ The red head asked.

Tommy took a deep breath. "Okay so you know the girl down at the convenient store?"

 _"Yeah, May Tenner, brown hair, red jacket, really into Ash."_

"Yeah, that's what I thought, until she fucking kisses me right in front of Clementine!" he shouted into the phone.

 _"What the hell do you mean she kissed you?"_ Wendy half questioned half shouted.

"That's what she did! I was paying for the drinks I had bought us when she started flirting with me, then she pulled me forward and kissed me." he explained.

 _"And you just let her!"_ Wendy yelled.

"No, well I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. I would have stopped it if I could have, but she took me by surprise." He ran his fingers through his hair, "And whats worse is Clem thinks we've been flirting with each other for a while now."

Wendy was in complete shock, _"What do you mean? She never said anything to me about this or the rest of us."_

Tommy gave a frustrated sigh, "I don't where she got it from, I think May might of been telling her this behind my back because she was jealous or something."

Wendy took a sip of her drink from her position on the couch, trying to cool her self down. She was ticked at May for doing something like this to one of her best friends. Clementine didn't cry much, hell Wendy wasn't sure if she had ever even seen Clem cry before except for maybe when they got her and Tommy back together when Luke broke them up. So if Clem had cried over this it was diffidently a problem. First thing she would do was march down to the convenient store where May worked and give her a piece of her mind, but first she needed to help Tommy. _"Hmm your in a pretty tight spot."_

"Do you think you can help me out?" He practically begged.

She took another sip of her drink before she replied, _"Look man, like it or not your going to have to talk to Clem."_

"I know," he sighed again. "But she's not going to listen to me Wendy. I don't think I ever seen her so upset."

Wendy sighed setting her cup on the coffee table, _"Alright man, I'll walk over and see whats up with her, but I can't promise she'll listen to me anymore than she did you. You know how she is."_

A small smile crept its way onto Tommy's face, "Thanks Wendy that's all I ask. If you could just get her to talk to me or possibly get her outside..."

 _"Look Tommy I can't promise you anything, but the least I can do is try to talk to her,"_ the lumberjack's daughter said through the phone as she got up to start walking over to her friends house.

"Thanks again," Tommy said before hanging up. He heard Wendy reply with a "No prob." before the line was disconnected. This was one hell of a day.

* * *

Clem was still seated on the floor when she heard a knock at the door. She knew Sarah, Luke, and Rebecca all had keys to get in so she figured it was Tommy trying to get her to talk to him. But she couldn't, she couldn't ever forgive him for something like that. How could he just go and kiss someone, another girl for that matter, in front of her. Tommy had been the only one for her and now their relationship was gone, shattered on the floor just like her phone and her heart. So she didn't bother to answer or even get up.

Wendy on the other side of the door grew annoyed as she knocked on the door with no response. She sighed to herself before pulling out a paper clip and picking the lock. The door opened within a few seconds. She had to admit her lock picking skills had really improved with growing up in the apocalypse. But all her training could not of prepared her for what was on the other side of that door.

Clem heard the door open and then close, but she didn't bother to look up and see who it was especially if it was Tommy, he had some nerve to show up here after what he had done.

Wendy walked in and shut the door and immediately turned to head to the kitchen thinking to search the ground floor before she headed up stairs. She heard quiet cries coming from that direction and spotted Clementine on the floor with her head down. She took a step forward only to hear a crunch under her boot. She looked down and saw the remains of what used to be Clem's phone. Well, Tommy sure wasn't going to be able to call her anymore, no wonder Clem didn't answer her phone. "That bad hmm"

Clem looked up when she realized the voice hadn't belonged to Tommy. Seeing who it was Clem wiped some of the tears from her eyes, "W-Wendy, I didn't know it was you," she said in a shaky voice.

"It's cool," Wendy said as she walked over and sat down next to the girl with the blue and white baseball cap. "So...You wanna talk about it?"

A few tears fell down the side of Clem's face, "There's nothing to say, he-he loves someone else n-now." She tried again to wipe the tears away that kept forming in her eyes.

Wendy could tell Clem was trying really hard not to cry in front of her, but was failing to do so. "I-I was just stupid enough to fall for it."

Wendy felt bad for her friend, but this was just a misunderstanding, a pretty big one. _"Right after this I'm going to kick May Tenner ass,"_ thought Wendy. But she needed to level with Clem first. "Look Clem, it wasn't his fault okay."

Clem gave her a look that said y _ou better have a good excuse for saying that or I'm going to kill you._ Clem saw what happened, how could Wendy come in hear and tell her otherwise, she wasn't even present when all this went down.

Not wasting time Wendy got to the point before she became just like Clem's phone. "Tommy told me what happened... and your right, they did kiss, but not by choice."

Clem's glare changed to an expression of confusion, "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She shot back.

Wendy felt the ice on that one, Clem didn't usually go off on her friends, but that girl could be cold when she wanted to be. She gave a frustrated groan she was never very good with this kind of thing, "Clem you have every right to be mad, but before you tell me to get the hell out I have to tell you that Tommy would never cheat on you."

Clem was trying to keep her emotions in check, but her thoughts and feelings kept battling for her attention. She wanted to cry and yell at Wendy at the same time. "How would you know? Where not getting through this one Wendy. It's over!"

Wendy cut to the chase. "Clem it was May who kissed Tommy." Clem looked to her friend as Wendy continued. "I don't know what the hell she was thinking, but you have to know that Tommy would never do that to you. I could tell by how scared he sounded on the phone with me. And what ever she said before isn't true either. Do you honestly believe that he'd do this to you?"

Clem wanted to believe it wasn't true. Her heart ached to be held by him at a time like this, but every thought in her mind screamed Tommy's a liar. She looked to Wendy not wanting to meet her gaze, "I-I want to believe you, but how do I know its true?"

Wendy gave a small smile, "Then why don't you ask him."

She looked up and Clem followed her gaze to the person standing in the doorway. The sun was starting to set outside so the room was staring to turn a little dark and cast shadows across the walls and floor, but their was still light enough to see. Clem let out a gasp, out of fear or shock or joy she didn't know, this caused her to shoot to her feet in panic, but a fresh wave of tears over took her. She closed her eyes tight and looked away allowing a few tears to run down her face. She hadn't even heard him come in, how long had he been standing their? Five minutes, ten minutes, at least long enough for him to hear the last thing she had said.

Silently Tommy walked over, ignoring the sound of the shattered phone beneath his feet, not paying attention to anything other than the one person he loved the most.

She felt his presence in front of her, but didn't dare look him in the eyes. She only let a small whisper escape her lips, "Why, why would y-you do th-this?" It was taking all she could do not to break down crying in front of him.

It pained him to see her this upset. And it killed him not to be able to see her beautiful amber eyes that he loved so much. "Clementine You know I would never hurt you."

His voice was soft and gentle, the way he always talked to her when she was upset. But what stood out the most was the fact that he had used her full name. He only called her Clementine when he was being completely sincere. She knew he wasn't lying, but she still felt unsure. "H-how do I know your not lying?" She said still refusing to look at him.

She tensed up as she felt his fingers brush against her face. He moved his hand downwards and lifted her chin so she could look him in the eye. A few tears slipping out in the process.

They were now inches apart. He used his thumb to brush away a few tears from her face, "If I didn't love you would I do this..." Clem's heartbeat sped up. He leaned down and kissed her ever so gently on the lips.

She let out a small whimper, but kissed him back none the less. He pulled away slowly, and looking down at her whispered three words from the bottom of his heart, "I love you."

Still with tears in her eyes she had the faintest of smiles on her face, before she replied in an even quieter whisper, "I know." She leaned up and let her lips touch his this time, her arms finding their way behind his neck, and his around her waist as they deepened the kiss. Tommy never wanted to lose her again, so to show her he meant it he poured his heart and soul into the kiss.

She only broke away for air. She could feel his breath against her neck. Leaning back slightly she stared into his eyes looking for any hint uncertainty, she found none.

He spoke up before she could, "There's those eyes I missed so much." He smirked at her, still holding her in his embrace.

She genuinely smiled at him and was about to go in for another kiss when someone spoke up. "Am I interrupting something here?" It was Wendy who was now leaning against the doorway to the kitchen with her arms crossed and a large smirk plastered onto her face.

Clem blushed, heat rising to her cheeks. She hoped that the lack of lighting was hiding the redness of her face. She had totally forgot that Wendy had been hear this whole time.

Wendy chuckled at the couple's embarrassment then smiled, "I can let my self out. Catch ya later dudes." And with that she walked out the front door closing it behind her.

Once she left, Clem lowered her gaze away from Tommy, "I'm sorry for not believing y..." But Tommy cut her off.

"If anyone should be sorry its me" he apologized. "You didn't know and I should have..."

This time it was her who cut him off, "Just kiss me again."

He smiled and did just that.

* * *

 **Well not bad for a last chapter if I do say so my self. I hope that creative writing class that I took in school payed off. :P**

 **I will warn you guys now though. I might write just one more chapter, still debating. It's something that I've been wanting to write for a while now, just something simple and sweet. I guess will just wait and see.**

 **Let me know what needs to be improved I know its not perfect. Feel free to leave a review or PM me.**


	10. Dust on the Bottle

**Hey guys! Been some time.**

 **So I'm thinking this is probably the last chapter, then on to something new. But since this is the last chapter I thought I'd try and reach 5,000 words, making it my new record. Will see. ;)**

 **Spoiler We're finally going to meet some of Tommy's friends!**

 **After**

* * *

"Hey! Remember the time we got caught trying to sneak into Don's apple orchard?" a male voice shouted out.

Wendy took a sip from her can of pit Cola, her favorite drink. "Yeah, we only got caught Because you were too scared to keep watch!" She shot back, causing him to blush.

That earned a laugh from all around the table.

Clementine, Tommy, and all their friends where gathered at the old bar in the middle of town called Old Reds. It was there third favorite hangout, besides the lake and the drive in. The young adults could be found there almost every Friday or Saturday night.

All the girls where there including Clem and Sarah, along with Tommy and his friends. Tommy liked hanging out with the girls, especially Clementine, but sometimes he just needed to spend time with the guys. He can't hang out with the girls all the time.

He met his friends about a month after him and his mom Kelley moved in. He had gone to the general store in town to buy some matches and a diet coke for himself and had run into the three guys that sat across from him now. Tyrone, Sean, and Mason.

Tyrone, who everyone called Ty for short, was twenty three, almost twenty four. He had dark brown hair that was starting to get a bit long, but still relatively short, dark brown eyes and a slight country accent. Even though he was older he was still slightly shorter than Tommy by a few inches.

Then there were the twins, Sean and Mason. Identical, and always getting into trouble. Both with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. The only difference between them was that Mason had slightly more freckles on his face and a scar across his left cheek, from where a bullet had grazed his face from a bandit attack. They both turned twenty two a few months ago, but no matter how old they get they still manage to get into trouble.

He remembered the first time he had introduced them to Clementine.

* * *

 _"Come on guys! The girls should already be their," Tommy yelled excitedly as they neared the building._

 _"It's about time you introduced us!" Mason joked._

 _"So how did you meet this girl anyway?" Tyrone asked looking to Tommy._

 _Tommy thought back for a minute before he replied. "Well...when me and my mom first came hear, Clem, her family, and her friends came to help us move in. I had been in the house at the time, but my mom called for me to come say hi to everyone. And that's when I first met her."_

 _Then Sean spoke up, "What happened after that?"_

 _Tommy chuckled, "After that we started hanging out and we became good friends. Then one day we went to the drive-in and I finally told her how I felt. Turns out she felt the same way."_

 _"From what I heard, you made a fool out of yourself that night." Said Ty, which caused the guys to laugh._

 _Tommy blushed slightly, but shook his head at the boys teasing. "What can I say, I was nervous. How would you have felt?"_

 _"I would of done better than you," Said Mason._

 _Sean came over and hit the back of his brothers head. "Yeah, cause your such the romantic type."_

 _This caused the twins to start arguing. "I could do better than you!"_

 _"Yeah right!"_

 _Ty decided to interfere before things escalated. "Guys who's the one with the girlfriend here!?"_

 _Tommy chuckled as he pushed the door to Old Reds open. "Just try not to act like this all the time in front of her."_

 _"No promises!" Sean joked._

 _Tommy took a moment to scan the room for the rest of his friends. He spotted them over at a table near the bar. "There they are."_

 _The guys followed his gaze to the group of girls that were strewn about talking with each other._

 _Wendy and Abigail were standing at the bar's counter in the middle of an argument about what drink was the best. While Skylar and Rachael could be seen talking with each other by the table._

 _"So which one is she?" Mason asked._

 _Just then Rachael and Sky moved to join Wendy and Abigail to reveal two other girls who were currently in their own conversation._

 _Tommy smiled and pointed to the one on the right."That's her."_

 _The guys turned to look at who he was pointing at and they stared at her stunned._

 _Clementine wore her faded blue jeans, a yellow shirt with a jean jacket pulled over it. Which made her look kind of intimidating, like she belonged in a biker gang. Her hair was still short, but she had it pulled back into two pigtails with a few curls loose in the front. Her favorite baseball cap was also seated on her head. She had an unopened bottle of sprite in her hands as she talked with Sarah._

 _"That's your girlfriend!?" Mason asked shocked._

 _"Yep."_

 _The boys had their mouths hanging wide open until Ty shook himself out of his trance. "Dude... theirs no way in hell that's your girlfriend. She..she's hot."_

 _Tommy smirked, "Guess I'm just lucky." He started his way over towards Clem. The other guys to baffled to move._

 _Clem saw him walking over. "Tommy!" she called. He walked up and hugged her. Sarah left to go hang with the other girls to give them a moment._

 _Tommy started a conversation with her while they guys got over their reality check. "Alright guess we better introduce ourselves," Sean stated and tried to walk over when he was stopped._

 _"Hold up man," Ty stopped him. "we gotta play it cool." He breathed in deeply, calming himself. "Follow my lead."_

 _Tommy noticed the three of them walking over. "Hey there Tommy," Tyrone greeted._

 _Tommy rolled his eyes at what they were playing at, but Clem's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Oh you must be Tommy's friends."_

 _They where too out of it to reply._

 _"Guys this is Clementine. My girlfriend." Then he gestured to the three of them. "This is Tyrone, Sean, and Mason. Their twins." He motioned to the last two._

 _Clem found it odd that they kept their eyes fixed on her, but replied anyway. "It's..um nice to finally met you guys."_

 _Then all of a sudden the questions hit. Clem didn't think anything of it, but Tommy found it amusing. It was funny watching them do what they were doing. They had come walking up to him, but they only wanted to talk to Clementine. He felt invisible, but he stood there and smiled. He couldn't blame them for being hypnotized. They kept staring at her heart break eyes._ _Oh how he loved her eyes._

 _Then a voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Yo Tommy! You gonna introduce us to the rest of your friends or what!?" It was Wendy._

 _He chuckled and turned to walk over. "Come on guys. Meet the rest of our friends." He grabbed Clem's hand and led them over the the table. He didn't mind being the guy with the girl._

* * *

"Yeah my brother can be quite the chicken," Sean teased, pointing to his brother.

"Hey!" Mason shouted. "If I recall correctly, you didn't want to be the look out either!"

Then Rachel cut in. "You should of seen the look on your face when he pulled out that rake. I thought you were going to wet your pants." She said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey, Don can be a very scary guy when he wants to be!" Added Sean, shuddering at the memory.

Clem shook her head and laughed, "Man we have got to do something like that again. Those were the days."

"Like when you, me, and Wendy threw water balloons at the school windows?" Skylar brought up.

"Dude the look on Mr. Thompson's face was priceless," Said Wendy. "I'd totally do it again," The red head added, facing the group, sitting with her chair facing backwards. Her teal, flannel, jacket tied around her waist.

Clem chuckled, "I still can't believe you spray painted his car."

"Hey when you go all out, you go all out" Wendy smirked.

Abigail rolled her eyes. "You guys are such dorks." She said after taking a sip of her Dr. Pepper.

Sky and Wendy both stuck their tongues out at Abigail, causing Clem to chuckle. She was leaned back in her chair with her feet on the rim of the table. She took her glass bottle of Sprite and swung it back letting the last of the bottle's contents empty out. She set the empty bottle back on the table with a thud.

"You want me to grab you another one babe?" Tommy who was standing behind her asked.

She leaned her head back to look at him. "Sure thing. Thanks Tommy."

He smiled at her then pulled her hat down to cover her eyes in a teasing manner. He was about to turn to walk up to the bar when Ty cut in. "Come on Clem. Why don't you have a beer? Relax a little bit? You'll like it." He said while taking a sip of the Bud Light in his hand.

Tommy sent him a look that said to watch it, but he wasn't paying attention. However Clem's voice pulled him back. She fixed her hat before replying, "N'ah I'm all right." She waved him off, putting her chair back on the ground.

"Come on!" Ty tried again. "Don't you turn twenty one tomorrow anyway?"

Clem sighed, "Yes, but I'd rather not get in trouble with Luke again. We already went through the whole kissing thing once. I'd rather not go through hell with him tonight."

"Your telling me you've never had a drink. Not even once?" Ty questioned raising a brow.

"Well...there was this one time when I was eleven. Back when I first met Sarah and her group. Right Sarah!" She looked to the girl with the glasses for confirmation.

Sarah nodded her head, "Yeah from what you told me. When you where with Nick."

"What happened?" Asked Mason.

Clem sighed at the dreaded memory, "Me and this guy named Nick got trapped in a cellar running from walkers. He had just lost his Uncle when we found the place. There were jars of whiskey inside and he got drunk. He asked me if I wanted to try some and I did, but it didn't taste very good and caused me to choke."

Tyrone smirked, "Sounds like someone can't handle their whiskey!" This caused the others to laugh except for Sarah and Tommy.

"Hey I was eleven," she shot back getting defensive.

"Sure Clem, sure," Sean teased.

Then Tommy cut in before things escalated. "Alright, alright. I'll get you that Sprite." He signaled Tyrone, "Ty a minute please."

Tyrone walked up to him as they made there way over to the bar. His drink in hand. "Dude what's you problem?"

Tommy stood at the bar, "Another Sprite Chuck!" He signaled.

Chuck who was the bar tender winked at him. He had some stubble on his chin and very little hair and had tattoos running down his arms, but was actually a very nice guy. "You got it Tommy! Anything for you and Clementine." He pulled the glass bottle out from under the counter and set it in front of the two.

"Thanks Chuck," he said before turning to Ty. "Look Ty," he sighed. "Tomorrow is Clem's twenty first birthday and, I want to do something special for her."

Ty looked confused, "What does that have to do with me?"

Tommy gave a frustrated sigh. "I-I just want her first time to be special you know. And you trying to get her to drink isn't helping." He explained.

"Aw shit," Ty rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'm sorry man. I didn't know."

Tommy gave him a small smile. "Don't sweat it man. As long as she's not drinking It'll be fine. Besides Luke will give me hell if he found out I let her drink before tomorrow."

"What is that guys problem? I'm surprised he doesn't follow the two of you around with a camera." Ty said, trying to keep from laughing at the thought of that.

Tommy answered with, "I think it has something to do with letting his little girl go." The two started laughing. "I know Luke can be a asshole sometimes, but..." He turned to look at his girlfriend. "There isn't anything in the world I wouldn't do for Clementine." He said getting sentimental.

Ty shook his head, "Whatever you say Tommy. Love is for suckers."

"I'll make sure to tell Abigail that next time I see you fawning over her," Tommy snickered.

"Jackass," Ty said. Tommy only chuckled.

They walked back over to the groups table. Tommy set the bottle down in front of Clementine and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Thanks babe. Now where were we... Wendy truth or dare?"

Wendy gave a mischievous smile, "Dare!"

* * *

"You want me to walk you home?" Tommy asked.

Clem waved him off, "N'ah I'll be fine. I'm going to walk home with Sarah and Rachel. Besides you could probably use some time with the guys." She leaned in and kissed him before turning to walk out after Sarah and Rachel.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Tommy called after her.

She smiled at him, "You better!"

It was a little before ten and dark outside, so the kids decided to call it a night. Tommy walked outside with the guys in tow, heading in the opposite direction of the girls.

Ty struck up a conversation as they walked along the empty streets of the small town. "So what have you got planned for tomorrow?" He asked Tommy.

"I've got something in mind," he replied.

"Dude what is it?" Sean asked.

Tommy chuckled, "Nice try, but I can't have you guys spoiling the secret." Then he got serious, "I've been thinking about this for awhile now."

"Are...are you going to ask her to... marry you?" Mason asked.

Tommy stopped in his tracks and nearly tripped. "W-what?" He put his hands up in defense, "What, no, no. Th-that's not what I meant." His heart sped up and started pounding in his chest.

All the guys stopped and stared at him.

Sean gave him a look and folded his arms. "You sure man? The way you talk about her and everything sure makes it seem that way."

"Come on guys, I'm twenty three, shes turning twenty one. I can't just marry her! We're too young!" He gestured with his hands.

Ty laughed. "We just went through the fucking apocalypse and your worried about being to young to propose! Yall've been dating for about eight years now. Seems fit to me."

"Have you even thought about it before? Or do you just expect to date her for the rest of your life?" Sean joked.

"Of course I have!" Tommy snapped back. "I-We're just to young right now." He looked down at the ground as they kept walking. "Besides, I'd like to live to see "MY" next birthday. Last thing I need is shit from Luke. Forget the kissing fiasco. If I propose to Clem I'd probably have to leave town."

The guys all laughed. "What is his deal?" Mason asked. "He's not even her real dad!"

"Well he sure acts like it." Tommy rolled his eyes. "But they've been through a lot together."

"What about Rebecca?" Sean asked. "Where does she stand?"

Tommy smiled, "Rebecca is all for it. If it was up to that woman we'd never of had the whole kissing problem in the first place. And you guys know Sarah is definitely on our side. From what I've heard, if that girl wrote fanfiction she'd probably ship us."

"Dude, you guys being a couple is the talk of the town. I don't know anyone who wouldn't ship you two." Sean said.

"May Tenner!" Mason joked.

Tommy glared at him. "Shut the fuck up man!"

Mason put his hands up in defense. "Whoa, sorry man."

Tommy's expression softened, "Sorry... It's just, she almost ruined our whole relationship."

"Yeah. Bad joke. Got it!"

They soon reached the block where they would split up. "Catch ya later man!" Ty waved.

"See ya guys," Tommy waved goodbye.

"Go get that girl!" Sean shouted after him.

Tommy chuckled at his antics, but didn't turn around to respond.

* * *

 **Tommy's Pov**

The next day I turned left at the next corner and parked on the side of the street next to a little white house with a fenced in backyard. Creole Williams lived down the dirt road. He made homemade wine like nobody I know. It was Friday night when I stopped by, around five fifteen. I hoped out of my truck and saw him in his backyard. He waved to me and I waved back. I walked over to the gate and let myself in making sure to close it behind me.

He walked over and shook my hand. "Evening Tommy."

"Hey there ..." I started, before I was interrupted. "Please call me Creole."

"O-okay." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Can you help me Creole? I got a little girl waiting on me and I wanna treat her right."

He stared at me with his old eyes and adjusted his glasses. He was in his late sixties, but he still liked to work and do odd hobbies. "So who's the lucky girl?"

"Clem-Clementine. She's my girlfriend. It's her twenty first birthday today and I wanted to do something special for her." I explained even though he probably already knew about her.

He took a moment to think, "Clementine eh. Yeah I know her. She's the girl that helped me save my dog. Old Blue there." He pointed over to a Irish Setter sleeping next to a lounge chair in the yard. "Nice girl."

I smiled, "I would hope so."

He gestured with his hand for me to follow him. "Follow me." He opened his back door and motioned for me to walk through before walking in himself.

Upon entry I noticed that some stairs went immediately down to the basement while it seemed another doorway branched off towards the kitchen.

Creole spoke up, "I got what you need son. Sittin' down in the cellar."

I followed him down the set of stairs hearing the old floor boards creek with each step I took. Once we made it to the bottom he turned on the light and went over to a shelf on the side of the room. I looked around and saw various bottles and barrels which I assumed was filled with various types of wine and bourbon, with wine making being one of his hobbies and all. I walked over and stood next to him. This part of the cellar was darker and the shelf was covered in dust.

He knelt down and reached through the cobwebs as he turned on another light. He said, "There might be a little dust on the bottle, but don't let it fool ya about what's inside." He pulled out an old looking bottle, clear greenish glass, with what appeared to be a red liquid inside, and covered in a layer of dust. He walked over and set it on a table. "Now this hear is one of the oldest wines I've ever made. Been waitin' for a special occasion. Now there might be a little dust on the bottle, but it's one of those things that gets sweeter with time."

He lifted it up for me to take. But I backed up and put my hands up. "I can't take this. It's your most special wine. You should keep it."

He waved me off. "Nonsense. It's not going to do anything hear but sit on a shelf for another forty years. I want you to have it. If anyone deserves that bottle its you and your girl." He looked at me sternly. "I wont take no for an answer."

I breathed in deeply before smiling. "Alright. How much do I owe you?" I started to pull out my wallet.

He stopped me before I could get it out of my pocket. "Its on the house."

I stared at him baffled. "No I can't..."

He waved me off again. "Please. I insist. You and Clementine have helped me more than enough times. It's yours." He pushed it closer to me.

I picked up the bottle and held it close so as not to drop it. "I don't know what to say? Thank you sir"

He smiled up at me as I turned to head up the stairs. I had one foot on the bottom step when he spoke. "You got one special girl. You just make sure that when you ask her, you tell her what I told you."

I stared at him in disbelief. How did he know? I shook away the thought before replying, "I will. Thank you Creole."

Back outside I let myself out. Closing the gate behind me I went over to My truck and opened the front door. I looked down at the bottle in my hands. Then I took it and hid it under the front seat so Clem wouldn't see it when I came to get her.

* * *

 **Nobody's Pov**

Clem was sitting on the front porch when he pulled up the drive way. Tommy's heart was racing as she climbed inside. It was about five thirty and the sun was just starting to set. The fall months making it get darker out faster. She slid over real close and Tommy kissed her. "Happy birthday."

She smile at him. "Thanks. So where're we going?"

He smiled at her. "It's a surprise, but I do have something special planed."

She sent him a look, "You know I hate surprises." She joked.

He chuckled. "Trust me. I think you'll like it with how special it is."

"This isn't going to be like the time when you had the guys jump out and scare me on my nineteenth birthday is it? Because I nearly took a knife to Mason's head." She reminded him.

Despite the fact that his heart was ready to leap out of his chest he managed a sincere laugh. "No its not going to be like that." He stared back at the road. "This time means a lot more."

She slid over real close as he drove down to the lake road. He turned a different way though, the trees became fewer and fewer till they came to a clearing with a small hill. He pulled up and stopped at the top giving them a perfect view of the sunset. They watched the sun fade in that big red sky. "You like the new view?"

She smiled at him then looked back out to the multi colored sky. "Its perfect."

He smiled at her, Thought you might like it, but that's not all..." He reached under the front seat and said, "Now here's something special, it's just been waiting for a night like tonight." He grabbed the bottle of wine from under his seat and showed the dusty old bottle to her.

Clem gave him a quizzical look. "Where'd you get that?"

"Creole Williams, that man that lives on Lowland street. One of his hobbies is making wine and other alcoholic drinks." Tommy explained.

Clem still looked confused, "But why is it all dusty, and...old looking."

Tommy giggled. "That means it'll be better." Then he thought about what Creole told him. "There might be a little dust on the bottle, but don't let it fool ya about what's inside. It's one of those things that get sweeter with time."

He reached into the back seat and pulled out two cups. One for each of them. He placed them on the dash then pulled the cork out of the bottle. It came off with a loud pop letting the strong scent of aged grapes fill the car. He talked as he filled their cups. "I-I figured since you turned twenty one today, I'd make your first official time drinking special an all."

She took the glass from him and inhaled the fruity, alcohol scent. "Aww that's sweet of you, but you didn't have to do all this."

He shrugged. "I-I figured it would nice to try something new. Ya know, instead of always going to the lake or the drive in or Red's place." He looked to Clem seeing her hesitate to try it. "Go ahead and try it. It's not as strong as whiskey or rum. It shouldn't burn if that's what your worried about."

Clem stared at the red liquid in her glass. She really hoped it wouldn't make her cough like the whiskey did, but Tommy said it would be alright. She shrugged it off and lifted the cup to her lips tasting the aged beverage. "Oh my god! This is really good!"

Tommy smiled before taking a sip himself. His eyes widened at the taste. "Damn, your right! This is the best wine I've ever had." His worries instantly diminished as the intoxicating aroma of the wine took over. He was hoping it would help calm his nerves for what was to come.

Tommy looked over and saw Clem was almost done with her drink. He wanted to finish his, but he felt sick all of a sudden and it wasn't from the wine. He looked out the window to see the moon starting to show, bringing its luminescent light with it. He breathed in deep then sighed. "Clem..." She looked to him. "There's one last thing I want to show you."

Clem put her drink down in one of the cup holders, hesitant by the sound of his voice. "O-okay."

He opened the car door and stepped out. Clementine following suite. He walked her over a little ways past the truck. Letting the subtle light of the moon shine down on them.

"It's nice out isn't it." She replied pulling him from his thoughts. A light breeze blew past causing a few curls from her hair to sway in the wind. She turned to stare at him. Her golden eyes shined in the light of the moon.

He stared at her and at that moment knew what he had to do. He grabbed her hand in his and she accepted the gesture. He reached into his pocket and extended his hand out to her.

Clem didn't think anything of it till she felt something on her hand. She looked down to see his class ring. "Tommy what are you...?"

He said, "My high school ring will have to do until I can buy a wedding band."

"I...what...?" Her eyes widened. She looked down at her hand, the one Tommy still held. It was her left one. And there was Tommy's class ring on her ring finger. A silver band with a golden colored jewel in the middle and his initials on the side. Clem felt her heart speed up.

"Clementine will you marry me?" Tommy knelt down on one knee and looked into her eyes.

Shocked was an understatement. Clem didn't know what to do, she was frozen on the spot. She knew Tommy would surprise her today, but this was out of the question. How, when, where. She didn't know, but she did know one thing. They had been dating for about eight years now. Ever since they had first met when helping Tommy and his mom move in. They had been through everything together. School, walker attacks, robbers, car crashes, relation ship issues, Luke. And yeah it hasn't always been easy, especially that last one. Plus her and Tommy were also pretty young. But they had stayed together through it all. She knew it from the start, it was always there. She was in love with the boy.

"Yes." Tommy stood back up just in time for her to hug him. Clem wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him like she would never let go. She had tears in her eyes. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. They parted a few minutes later, but still held on to each other. Tommy leaned down and their lips met, kissing each other.

They pulled apart after a minute. "I love you Clementine Hutchinson." He said.

Clem smiled, "I love you too Tommy Toretto."

He leaned in and kissed her again. "So how long have you been planing this?" Clem asked.

Tommy used one of his hands to rub the back of his neck. "Well...just now ...sort of.. I really wasn't planing on it. But Mason brought it up last night and it got me thinking. We have been together for quite some time and even though we are kind of young..." He grabbed her hands. "being with you tonight helped me finally make up my mind. There isn't anyone in the world I'd rather be with than you."

"So...I'm guessing you haven't told anyone yet, then." She said.

He gave her a weak smile. "No, not really. I mean...I will but...It's not a conversation I'm looking forward to with Luke."

Clem shook her head, but smiled. "I'll handle Luke." She paused before saying. "And even if we have to run away. I'm gonna marry you some day."

Tommy smiled at her and hugged her again. Then a thought crossed his mind. Something that Creole had said. _'It's one of those things that get sweeter with time'_ Of course! Creole hadn't been talking about the wine. He had been talking about there relationship. Love, that's what he meant. Clem's voice pulled him from his realization.

"Thank you for a wonderful birthday." She told him. "The wine was nice, but this was even better."

"Well you know..." He thought of Creole and how he had helped make this night possible. "Some say good love is like a fine wine. It keeps getting better as the days go by."

"Huh... I guess your right," Clem agreed. She dreaded the talk she would have to have with her so called 'family' members, but she didn't care. She was in love with the boy.

* * *

 **Final chapter complete. And it's over 5,000 words! Yayyyyy!**

 **Hope you all liked it. I honestly wasn't sure if they should get married of not, or at least to put it in this chapter. But I thought what the heck and went with it. I also want to mention something. Spoilers if you haven't seen fast and furious 8. Dom had a son who he named Brian and that is who Tommy's father is. Hence the last name Toretto and also why Tommy has a fascination with cars. Just something I wanted to use, but never put in a chapter. Sorry.**

 **Also if you guys haven't noticed a lot of my chapters are based on songs that I listen to. Just thought I'd point that out. Music is my all time inspiration.**

 **There's so much more that I wanted to put into this story, but never found the will or time to do it. And by now I think the story has been dragged out long enough. If you guys want me to write more I'll think about it. But for now this is the end. Don't forget to leave a review or PM me.**

 **I also have a new story out called "The Ways of War". Feel free to check it out but Warning it does contain spoilers from season 4 if you haven't played it yet.**

 **Secret life of writing Out!**


End file.
